


Community College Experience

by MTL17



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal, F/F, First Time, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie wants an essential college experience, and she wants Britta to, well, give it to her. Spoilers for season 2, episode 15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Community.

Britta Perry was the worst. She was the absolute worst.

She had heard that before from people who didn't know what they were talking about, people who would not be named like Jeff Winger, but rarely had she thought it herself. This though, this was one of those times.

The thing with Paige was bad enough. It would have been one thing if everyone in Greendale had seen her kissing a lesbian. That would have been mortifying. Not for the act itself but because it would have gone in the spank bank of half a dozen perverted guys, and maybe some open-minded girls or even some lesbians, the latter of which would have been slightly ok. But at least that would have been liberating, Britta rebelling against the system and making a statement that her sexuality wasn't something that had to be dictated to her, but something she could make her own decisions on. Even if it didn't go any further than a kiss it would be something Britta could scratch off her bucket list, forever giving her a memory she could be proud of.

Of course, that's not how it happened. Paige was straight, and just using Britta to seem open-minded and cool, and then had the nerve to claim Britta was doing the same thing. Homophobe. That's what Paige was. And she was just trying to hide it by hanging out with Britta.

That revelation and her first lesbian kiss being an awkward mess in front of dozens of perverted strangers would have made this the worst Valentine's Day ever and would have sent Britta down a shame spiral, but that was nothing on what happened next.

Just then Britta heard a knock at her door, "Britta... open up... please... I, I need to talk to you."

Britta froze as her good friend Annie Edison, who she had no attraction whatsoever too, ok, kept continuously pleading with her through the door, pausing only to knock repeatedly on the hard wood. She was the last person Britta wanted to speak to right now, and would maybe prefer to never speak to her again, but if there was one thing Britta knew about Annie was that the brunette didn't give up without a long, drawn-out fight. Actually she literally knew that. And while it made her even more horrible, Britta didn't want Annie to say anything about what happened tonight, not where other people could hear. Not that Annie would do it to be mean or vindictive, but sometimes she said things without meaning too. It was a trade they unfortunately shared.

So after a few minutes standing frozen and praying to a God she didn't believe in to grant her a miracle Britta unlocked her door and opened it, immediately coming face-to-face with a pair of big Bambi eyes. Those eyes caused her to lose her train of thought, Annie quickly capitalising by asking, "Can, can I come in? Please? I really, really need to talk to you."

Britta opened her mouth to firmly say no.

To tell Annie she needed some space.

Some time to think.

"I... erm, sure."

Damn those Bambi eyes!

Not giving Britta a chance to change her mind Annie gently but firmly pushed her way past the blonde and took a look around. It wasn't exactly a welcoming environment, but it had it's charm. Sort of. Which actually made it very... Britta.

Speaking, or thinking, of her friend Annie turned around and locked eyes with Britta, the two of them staring at each other for a long moment. Then Britta slowly opened her mouth, obviously still unsure what to say.

Feeling very strongly that she should go first Annie blurted out, "Shirley was in the bathroom!"

There was a pause, then Britta blinked, "What?"

"Shirley was in the bathroom, when we, you know." Annie quickly clarified, before continuing for a while without taking a breath, "Troy and Abed had left the room to deal with a 'personal issue' and Jeff wasn't there because he needed some space or whatever after he insulted the Bare Naked Ladies in front of us and I'm still not sure where Pierce is and I'm kind of worried but I'm almost 100% positive that he left before we kissed so no one in the Study Group saw and the people I was asking about Pierce didn't seem to care so I don't think anyone will find out and if they do, we can deny it because it's not like there's any proof or anything."

For a few seconds all that could be heard was Annie's slightly deeper breathing than usual, then Britta simply mumbled, "Oh... ok."

There was more silence then Annie said, "I, I thought you'd like to know that no one saw us kiss."

Britta snorted, "Like I care."

"Then why did you run away?" Annie asked, sounding and looking confused.

It was impossible to resist, all Britta could do was desperately try to deflect, "I, I was running. I just remembered I, I left the stove on?"

Britta didn't sound at all convincing but even if she had Annie wouldn't have believed her, "No you didn't."

"No, I didn't." Britta sighed, once again desperately trying to think of something to say before finally blurting out, "Look Annie, I'm not gay."

Annie frowned, "Then why did you kiss Paige?"

"I, I didn't. She kissed me." Britta stammered unconvincingly, not that pausing for a couple of seconds before hand helped, so inevitably she sighed and said, "Fine, I did it for the experience, ok?"

"Oh... ok..." Annie frowned again, "But... I thought you said you'd had a lesbian experience before?"

"I have. Lots of times." Britta said indignantly, hoping that if she got defensive it would cover the fact that she was lying. It seemed to work, however it had an unfortunate side effect.

"Sooooo, you're bi?" Annie asked.

"No." Britta said.

"Oh." Annie frowned, genuinely sounding confused, "So you're not bi, you just... like having sex with women. And men."

There was a long pause as those big Bambi eyes stared deep into Britta's soul, demanding the truth from her, demanding her to give up her street cred and admit when it came to lesbianism she was completely clueless. Well nice try evil Bambi eyes, Britta wasn't going to fall for it.

"Fine, yes, yeah, whatever, I'm bi." Britta lied without thinking it through then quickly added, "Please don't tell Jeff. Or Pierce, or Shirley, or Troy, or Abed, in fact don't tell anyone but especially not Jeff freaking Winger."

Annie's eyes lit up at Britta's confession and continued to get brighter until the end of the blonde's little speech. Then Annie moved forward and beamed, "Of course Britta, your secret is safe with me. I promise I won't say a word."

For a few seconds Annie stood there right in front of Britta with a huge smile on her face, then she let out a big, "Awwww."

The next thing Britta knew she was being tightly squeezed, Annie wrapping her arms around her so fast she barely saw it. Immediately she tensed up but after a few seconds went limp in Annie's soft embrace. Annie gave great hugs, she'd always thought that.

"Thank you Britta." Annie beamed, "Thank you for trusting me with your secret."

"Don't mention it." Britta said, before adding jokingly, "Seriously, like never ever."

A few seconds passed by as the two women just enjoyed the hug, then Annie pulled back to look Britta in the eye and frowned, "Sooooo, you ran away when I kissed you because you were afraid everyone would see, even though no one was watching... but you kissed Paige when you thought everyone was watching? Including Pierce?"

Britta's brain struggled for a answer to that contradiction and ultimately came up with, "Yes... well... with Paige I, I got caught up in the moment, and then it turned out she wasn't gay or even bi, and Pierce was out of his mind so it really didn't seem to matter. But you, you're the baby of our group. What would people think?"

"I'm not a baby!" Annie said indignantly.

"No, but..." Britta said, cursing herself for putting her foot in her mouth again.

"But what? I'm too young to know what I want? Too young to..." Annie trailed off, not really wanting to say anything else, but of course she couldn't stop herself confessing a fear which had been running through her mind since... well, ever, "Or, am I not good enough?"

"No Annie..." Britta started, although she wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"Not pretty enough?" Annie offered.

"God no." Britta snorted, genuinely finding the idea absurd.

"What then?" Annie aggressively demanded, "What?"

"I, I-" Britta stammered.

"Was kissing me really that bad?" Annie accused.

"No!" Britta said.

"Then why did you run away?" Annie whined.

"I told you I-" Britta started, but quickly stopped herself, "I mean you're my friend. The first real girlfriend, girl-who's-a-friend, that I've ever had. I didn't want to screw that up. I don't want to screw that up."

"Well running away from me didn't help Britta." Annie huffed, "You should have stayed and talked to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm the worst." Britta sighed in defeat, adding before Annie could try and disagree with the last statement, "But we can talk now, if you want? Or do each other's hair, or whatever you want."

Annie paused and during those words, inwardly wondering whether Britta meant it. Probably not, but she promised herself she wasn't leaving here until she given it the old college try. Or should that be old community college try? Was there such a thing?

It didn't matter, she was getting off track and Britta did see it which was embarrassing, Annie quickly blurting out, "W, whatever I want? Erm, I... well, I, I was thinking, that is... was Paige like, a booty call? Like, you were in the mood for a lady, or did you really like her? Because honestly you two kind of seemed awkward together. Like one of you was trying to force it or something... which I guess makes sense because she was. And I guess you are kind of a weird flirt-."

"Am not." Britta huffed.

"Are too." Annie huffed back, cutting Britta off before they can get lost in a childish back and forth, "Answer the question Britta?"

"What question?" Britta asked, genuinely confused by Annie's ramblings.

"Were you looking for a relationship with Paige or did you just want to... do it with her." Annie blurted out, adorably censoring herself at the end.

Even as she was taken aback by the question Britta found herself smiling momentarily. That smile confused her almost as much as the question and Britta found herself blurting out, "Erm, I... the second one, I guess. I mean, you know how it is, sex can lead to a relationship and all, but honestly I... I just wanted to bang her. I was so totally going too. I was going to just... bang her all night long. Super disappointing, but hey, whatever. Story of my life."

Britta felt she did a good job of covering her slipup and making it sound like she really was going to bang Paige. Which she would have, given the chance. Totally. It was just that... oh, Annie was talking again, "It, it... it doesn't have to be."

Britta frowned, "What do you mean Annie?"

There was another pause, Annie using those Disney eyes again to trick Britta into a false sense of security before in one breath yammering, "You were hoping to get sex from Paige but she was straight and maybe wanted to experiment but chickened out or whatever I'm not really sure, the point is you guys aren't going to have sex or probably even talk to each other ever again, right?

"Right..." Britta frowned, "What's your point?"

"My point is, is... you could have sex with me!" Annie blurted out, then continuously interrupting the baffled Britta, "That way you can still have sex with a girl, and I can have one of those essential college experience thingies. I mean, everyone knows that's what girls doing college, and I don't want to be left out, you know? Not that it was the first thing on my list or anything. That was meet new and interesting people. Then socialise more, then try new things, which kinds of loops back to this but I wanted to do other things first like dating a musician, take part in a protest, get in a fight, and see a guy's thing. And touch it. And, and I'm running out of things to tick off Britta."

"I get that Annie, I really do." Britta said, finally getting a word in, "And I'm all for you casting off the shackles of male oppression and discovering things for yourself. But I can't be the one who helps you do it."

"But it has to be you." Annie insisted, again interrupting Britta before she could say anything, "I'm not like you Britta. I can't just flirt with some girl and see if she flirts back. I can barely do that with guys, and I... I just can't do that with a girl. I just can't and I don't want to try. And I can't even imagine having sex with a girl I don't know. I, I just can't do it. But... if it was somebody I knew, somebody I trusted, it would be ok. Of course, they'd have to know what they're doing, because I... well, I've been told I'm not very good, you know, in bed. That's why it has to be you. You're experienced and worldly, and I trust you but we’re not so super close that it would be weird. Well, not unbearably weird. I mean let's face it, after what happened tonight it's going to be weird between us for at least a few weeks no matter what so we might as well really earn the weirdness."

There was deafening silence for a few seconds and then Britta stammered, "Annie, I-"

"Don't say I'm the baby of the Study Group! I'm not a baby!" Annie whined, "I'm 19. I can have sex with whoever I want. It's allowed. And you're only 10 years older. That's barely even a thing, and it hasn't stopped Jeff from having these really weird exchanges with me which may or may not be something. And before you say that's just gross Jeff Winger being gross Jeff Winger it's not like I haven't had those exchanges before, most notably with you, and don't stand there and tell me I'm crazy, I'm not. And as for our friendship it's more likely to end if you don't have sex with me, because then this weird awkwardness between us might never ever go away and I might start resenting you without meaning too and, and... I don't want to lose you either Britta. That's why we need to have sex, so we can put this behind us and move on."

There was a deafening silence, Britta having no idea what to say even as Annie slowly approached her.

"I swear, I'll never mention it to anyone. Not even you. It'll be like tonight never, ever happened. I'll even deny kissing you, and leave right after, if that's what you want. Just please Britta, don't let me miss out on this essential college experience." Annie pleaded, intentionally using her big Bambi eyes more than ever before, "Please Britta, I... I already told you, it has to be you. I need you. Please... help me?"

Annie allowed her question to hang in the air for a few long seconds, although she had no intention of allowing Britta to answer it. The older girl was clearly still on the fence about all this, and left to her own devices sooner or later Britta would reject her for one reason or another, which would lead to the blonde kicking her out or more talking, and Annie was very tired of talking.

Annie didn't want to talk, she wanted to act. She was scared in more ways than one, but that kind of made it more exhilarating and Annie hadn't thought that was even possible under the circumstances.

So, her heart pounding in her chest, Annie waited until she was sure Britta was lost in thought, then she swiftly leaned in and pressed her lips to another woman's for only the second time in her whole entire life.

It was just like the first time, Britta tensing for a few long seconds before returning the kiss, their lips cautiously caressing each other's at first but slowly becoming increasingly relaxed until they became lost in it. Or at least Annie became completely lost in it. She still wasn't entirely sure she was any good at kissing, and kissing a girl was different, definitely a good different, but Annie didn't know if she was supposed to do different things when kissing girls or not. Hopefully she could ask Britta. Later. Right now Annie just wanted to enjoy the softness which was Britta Perry's lips.

The irony was of course that Britta was just as clueless as Annie. Just as worried she was doing this wrong. Not that there wasn't plenty wrong with this really, really messed up situation, but Britta's mind was too clouded to dwell on that right now. Too focused on the kiss. Her second ever real kiss with a girl.

Technically it was her third but Britta wasn't sure the first one really counted. It'd been so awkward. Ten times more awkward than this kiss, which was really saying something. Because... if Britta was to be really honest with herself, she hadn't really wanted to kiss Paige. She hadn't really wanted Paige. She hadn't liked her, she had liked the idea of her. But Annie... sweet, naive, beautiful Annie... oh God help Britta she wanted her. She wanted Annie. She wanted to kiss Annie. She wanted to... she wanted to do bad things to Annie. Britta wanted to do bad, naughty, dirty, forbidden, bad, bad, bad things to Annie, which once again proved she was the worst. Oh God Britta was so the worst.

It didn't really make the situation better, or Britta any less the worst, but she hadn't started this. Britta wasn't the one who kissed Annie last time, she didn't do it this time, and she didn't talk her way into Annie's home and throw herself at the brunette. No, that was all Annie. Also she wasn't the one who slid her tongue over Annie's lips requesting entry. Britta didn't even grant it, not really. Britta just opened her mouth because she was gasping in surprise and Annie took advantage, and once their tongues were touching it would have been rude not to return the gentle caress, so Britta wasn't totally to blame here.

Of course thinking about this caused Britta to realise something that hadn't even occurred to her till now. Perhaps it should have done, because suddenly it seemed so obvious given the evidence, yet it completely left Britta dumbfounded. Annie... Annie wanted her. Like... really wanted her. Like physically. Annie wanted a girl but it didn't feel like she was just settling for Britta because the brunette was really, really getting into this, first kissing Britta slow and passionately and then eventually fast and needy when their tongues were brought into the mix. It was all Britta could do to keep up, the blonde pretty much letting the 'innocent' girl have her way with her.

The kiss seemed to last forever, certainly much longer than any kiss either girl had ever had before, and when it finally ended they just quickly found themselves in another. And another, and another, and another. Neither girl was sure how long that went on for, or when their arms wrapped around each other, or when their hands started to wander, or when they started to move towards Britta's bedroom. All they knew was one minute they were kissing and the next they were falling with Annie landing on top of Britta, the two Greendale students gasping softly as they became very aware of their bodies pressing against each other in all the right places.

Or maybe it was all the wrong places, Britta wasn't sure. All she knew was that Annie was staring at her with an indescribable look on her face, several long seconds ticking by before huskily whispering, "Please Britta, help me."

Annie had never looked or sounded more grown-up or sexy than in that moment and it melted Britta's insides and caused her to suddenly flipped them so she was on top, the blonde desperately trying to restrain herself from devouring the brunette on the spot.

After several long seconds Britta softly whispered, "Just this once."

Even though she had seen Annie smile all the time, often over the smallest things, Britta had never seen the younger girl look so happy, joy practically radiating off the beaming brunette as one simple phrase escaped her lips, "Yay."

Annie regretted that almost instantly as she thought she sounded so childish, and from the look on Britta's face she thought it too which could be disastrous considering the blonde's concerns about their age difference. Luckily Annie now had a weapon to use against Britta's anxieties. That weapon was her lips, Annie quickly leaning forward and pressing them against Britta's lips again, the older girl tensing then relaxing into it and forgetting her worries like every time before.

The two Greendale students had another long make out session. Longer than the previous one, both of them nervous to make the first move. Ultimately Annie was the one to do so, the inexperienced girl slowly sliding her hand down the back of the girl who genuinely knew what she was doing to cup Britta's butt. Which was... nice. Soft, well proportioned... a nice girl butt.

Even though their hands had wandered over each other's bodies the two girls had avoided each other's special areas. Annie had tried to a few times but always chickened out until now. Which was kind of silly because guys had butts and Annie had squeezed those before, although admittedly it wasn't her first move and... and Annie totally lost her train of thought when her butt grab inspired Britta to finally touch her boobs, the gentle squeeze causing the brunette to moan into Britta's mouth.

Breaking the kiss Britta worriedly asked, "Is this ok?"

"Uh-huh." Annie gasped, before quickly adding, "Please... more... ah!"

There was another squeeze and another moan, and while Britta almost looked like she was going to ask if this was ok again she quickly took the hint and started fondling Annie's boobs through the fabric of her dress. Briefly Annie wondered why the experienced Britta was acting like a nervous teenage boy during his first time with a girl but concluded it must be because Britta was still worried about ruining their friendship or something. It didn't really matter because before Annie could overthink it Britta relaxed and started massaging her breasts with exactly the right amount of pressure at exactly the right time.

Now this was what Annie had signed up for, someone who knew how to please her body because they had the exact same parts and therefore knew how she liked to be touched. Of course while those touches were nice, particularly because Britta was switching from one breast to the other, Annie wanted more. Specifically skin on skin touching. Unfortunately she couldn't find the words, Annie simply mumbling over and over again the words 'more' and 'please' until she was fuming with frustration which ultimately led her to take matters into her own hands.

Britta had kind of become lost in what she was doing so when Annie started to move she pulled back, inwardly panicking she had done something wrong. However, before Britta could say anything Annie reached down, grabbed the bottom of her skirt and pulled it upwards, lifting first her ass, then her back to make it easier to take it off. Then she somehow got stuck pulling it over her head, Annie letting out a series of PG-13 curse words as her entire face became hidden by dark blue fabric.

It was actually pretty comical, Britta unable to stop herself from laughing a little. Then realising she was being unkind to her friend she tried to help only to somehow end up getting elbowed in the face.

"OWWW!" Britta exclaimed, pulling back.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Annie exclaimed, sitting up, "Are you ok?"

"I think so." Britta grumbled, briefly checking her face for blood and finding none before finally pulling Annie's stupid dress over her head, "Do I look ok?"

Annie studied Britta's face, finding no marks of any kind, which was a relief. Then again she hadn't hit the other woman that hard. Not that she had been trying, but the point was Britta did indeed seem to be ok, the two students finding themselves becoming lost in each other's eyes before finally Annie murmured, "You look fine."

Britta wasn't sure how that phrase could possibly be a turn on, yet suddenly the previously ruined mood was anything but, Annie staring into her eyes and vice versa for several seconds before they simultaneously closed the distance. They kind of banged foreheads and giggled a little, but then they were kissing again and suddenly everything was right with the world. That was until Britta tried removing Annie's bra, the infuriating thing seeming nearly impossible to undo. So Britta broke the kiss so she could concentrate on the definitely impossible task. Then Annie simply reached behind her and undid it with a flick of her hand, Annie then giggling again while Britta fumed with rage.

That rage was quickly forgotten when Britta's eyes locked onto Annie's boobs. Not the cute little monkey of the same name, but the deceptively large breasts of Annie Edison which Britta found herself practically drooling over for a few long seconds which once again put an end to the giggling. Then Britta kissed Annie just long enough to slowly lower her back down before switching her attention to her neck. Well, her lips concentrated on Annie's neck. Her hands went after those wonderfully big boobs, Britta resting her weight on her elbows and lower body so she could grab two handfuls of soft flesh.

"These are real!" Britta exclaimed softly in surprise, and then when Annie gave her a look panicked, "I mean, of course they're real... aren't they? It's just that I remember looking at them when we stripped down during the whole 'pen incident' and thinking wow, those can't be real, but then I thought why would they be fake, I wouldn't have thought you could afford it. Not that you're poor or anything, but... and anyway, I thought you'd have had more sense than that, and you do, it's just that-"

"Britta! Shut up!" Annie whined, "Don't Britta this, ok?"

"Britta this?" Britta frowned in confusion.

"Yes, I... erm..." Annie stammered before quickly changing the subject, "Hey wait, you looked at my boobs?"

It was Britta's turn to stammer, "Well... yeah, but only because they were so big and out there, and seriously Annie, do you strap them down? I mean, if I were you I'd be showing these babies off every chance I get. Not have them under layers of clothing, which by the way after seeing them only makes a person more curious about just how you hide them, which is why I... I mean... they're really nice..."

While she was talking Britta began gently caressing those soft hills of flesh in her hands, making Annie moan. From the look on her face it was all subconscious, at least at first, but Annie really didn't care what the reason for it was, it just felt so good. She tried to telepathically tell Britta to do it again, maybe a little harder, and surprisingly it worked, the blonde not only squeezing the brunette's boobs but tweaking her nipples with just the right amount of pressure to make Annie's eyes briefly flutter closed. Unfortunately it didn't work again, but luckily Annie had a really simple way around that.

"Well... if you like them so much, why don't you... you know..." Annie was instantly filled with embarrassment at not being able to bring herself to tell Britta what she wanted.

Fortunately her words were just enough to get Britta to start squeezing, caressing and fondling Annie's breasts like she had before, her cautious fingers mostly concentrating on the young brunette's nipples as they stared into each other's eyes. When Britta finally leaned in again Annie puckered her lips, ready for another kiss. Instead Britta went after her neck, and although she was a little surprised by this Annie certainly didn't complain. It did give her a few seconds to wonder why Britta hadn't asked her whether her boobs were real or not before now as given her experience surely Britta should've been able to figure it out. But Annie quickly forgot about that as she felt her friend's lips move lower, down her chest and up one of her soft boobs before reaching her nipples.

For once there was no hesitation, no small talk, no awkwardness, just an exquisite feeling of pleasure as Britta took Annie's right nipple into her mouth and gently sucked on it for a few long seconds. Then the blonde kissed her way down the brunette's right boob and up the left so she could suck on Annie's other nipples, Britta slowly going back and forth so she could repeat this process. Britta also kept using her hands, using one to push a nipple more firmly into her mouth while she used her other hand to make sure Annie's other nipple didn't get lonely.

It felt so much better than what Vaughn had done to her, and Annie's other ex-boyfriend had been gay and hadn't even touched her there and, wow. Just wow. This was exactly what Annie had wanted. Another woman skilfully worshipping her body for what seemed like hours, Britta not rushing this so she could get to something else and Annie perfectly content to let her continue doing this as long as she wanted. In fact when Annie did feel like she wanted something more it was like Britta read her mind, her friend first beginning to circle her nipples with her tongue and then slowly sliding her right hand down between the brunette's legs, the latter thing making Annie so excited she lost the ability to think coherently for a few minutes.

Britta had been struggling to think coherently for what felt like an hour. She had just been so lost in Annie's big beautiful boobs. The soft round flesh, the hard little tips on top, so lick-able, so suck-able, so wonderful, Britta literally thought she lost her mind. As a psych major she really should analyse this in more detail. And she would. Later. Right now she wanted to concentrate on what was important, which was these yummy breasts. And giving Annie the essential college experience she wanted.

With that in mind Britta's hand slid down Annie's incredibly soft yet toned body, at first Britta being amazed that her hand didn't seem to be shaking, despite how nervous and excited she felt only then to forget all about that in favour of marvelling at just how wet Annie's panties were. It was kind of ridiculous. She swore she'd never been that wet before. And it was weird... but... at the same time, it was kind of cool. Very cool. Kind of, sort of, maybe... a little hot. Because guys seem to walk around with at least a semi-hard on 24/7 but, from her own experience and things she'd heard, it normally took a lot to get a girl really, really worked up, and maybe Annie was just a slut, but maybe Britta was actually good at this. Maybe she wasn't the worst at everything. Maybe that was kind of flattering. And hot. And cool. Cool... cool, cool, cool, cool.

Britta smiled widely around one of Annie's nipples, then her humour was quickly forgotten as her hand slipped underneath her friend's panties. She swore she hadn't told her hand to do that, that it had gone into business for itself, that she should be worried about this, but really the only thing Britta could focus on was how wet Annie was. Because as soaked as her panties had been her... her pussy felt ten times as dripping. And hot. Literally and figuratively, the wet heat feeling like it would melt Britta's fingers and the psychological result of that was just... wow.

"Oh my Gosh... Britta..." Annie gasped, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she desperately thought of something to say, ultimately coming up with, "Please..., inside... I... I need you to... inside..."

Luckily Britta got the message, or at least her hand did, that thing seeming to go into business for itself again as two fingers from the blonde's hand found Annie's entrance and plunged as deep into the other girl as they could go. The experience again left Britta struggling for coherent thought, some variation of the words 'I'm inside Annie' echoing through Britta's head as the two Greendale students became frozen in time, lost to the feelings which were overwhelming them.

Annie was the first to recover. Well, figuratively speaking. She wasn't sure she'd ever get over having another girl's fingers inside her, of having Britta's fingers inside her, but all of a sudden Annie wanted more. She... she wanted to have sex. She wanted to have sex with Britta. Like, officially. And to officially have sex. Surely there needed to be some... thrusting involved. And Annie definitely wanted some thrusting involved now. Wanted Britta to thrust her fingers in and out of her and make her feel good.

So Annie whimpered, "Please... please Britta... more... I, I need you to... please... Britta... fuck me!"

Swearing like that caused Annie to blush furiously but in that moment she couldn't think of anything else to say. Besides, if ever that word was appropriate it was now, and Annie couldn't feel bad about it for too long considering the result was her getting exactly what she wanted. Well, first Britta broke away from her chest and gave her this look which made Annie feel like she was going to cum all over her friend's fingers. She definitely coated them with arousal, and then even more so when Britta began thrusting in and out of her in a way which made Annie squeal with delight.

Annie was not a screamer, a term she recently learned from Jeff. She normally didn't make much noise in bed, but the thing Britta was now doing to her... fucking her... was somehow more intense than anything she'd felt before and Annie just couldn't help herself. Britta's intense gaze didn't help matters, but when she returned to licking and sucking Annie's nipples the loud cries kept escaping from Annie's mouth. It's like she literally couldn't stop them, nor could she stop herself from trembling underneath the older woman as she fucks her.

Fucking her. Another girl is fucking her. Britta is fucking her. Her friend, who is a girl, Britta Perry is thrusting her fingers in and out of Annie's sex and it's amazing. Incredible. So worth all that begging, Annie softly smiling to herself as she realises Britta is proving she's not the worst after all. And somehow that's the thought which is flowing through her head when her brain explodes and her body melts, Annie having no idea what's going on and not caring because it's so wonderful.

Britta was almost as mindless. She was aware of what she was doing to her young female friend, and was aware of all the reasons that this was wrong, but Britta felt like she couldn't stop. Logically she knew that wasn't true, that on some level she still had control of her body, yet it honestly felt like she was possessed or something. Which wasn't something she believed possible, but... oh man, this was like nothing she had ever experienced before.

To have another girl clamping down around her, her pussy squeezing her fingers, it was mind blowing, but now Britta felt like her fingers were being crushed from the pressure. Like she would have to go to a hospital because Annie had cum on her fingers so hard, Britta blushing in horror as she imagined having to come up with some lie to explain it to a doctor. To the group. And how unbearable the latter would be if they ever found out the truth. Yet... for this amazing experience, it might be worth it.

Having another girl cum on her fingers had always seemed like a wild thought to Britta, something she should try and experience so she could revel in femininity and sex in its purest form without a man involved. If she was going to be honest with herself the thought had been perhaps little more terrifying than hot, but having the innocent, naive and above all else beautiful Annie Edison literally coat her finger in girl cream was mind-blowing. Hell, Britta almost felt like she could cum just from Annie cumming on her fingers, or from watching her fellow community college student's face become awash with ecstasy and her eyes become overwhelmed with wonder.

When Annie's orgasm hit it became difficult for Britta to keep moving inside her friend, so she simply stopped thrusting and left her fingers buried to the knuckles inside the other girl's spasming pussy. Britta left them there while Annie rode out her high and slowly came down from it, then when the blonde was sure the brunette was over it she slowly pulled her fingers from the other student's cunt and brought them up to her face, Britta finding it so surreal to see her fingers coated in girl juice.

Not for the first time Britta wondered what another girl's cum and pussy juice would taste like, what Annie's cum and pussy juice would taste like, but before she could do anything about it she was suddenly being flipped over onto her back with a soft form gently clutching to her for dear life while whimpering over and over again, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

Her fingers forgotten Britta struggled for what to say, eventually going with, "Annie, I..."

That was as much as Britta got out, Annie interacting her by lifting her head and giving her a almost feral look, "Oh Britta... I, I never knew... I never knew sex could be like that. I mean... wow!"

Annie had once gone to a party with most of the study group and ended up eating a special brownie which hadn't made her this lightheaded, jittery and overwhelmingly happy. It had however resulted in her putting her foot in her mouth, which was honestly something she did anyway, but being under the influence of something made it feel so much worse. In this case Annie was suddenly genuinely terrified that Britta would kick her out after the revelation that she had just given Annie her first orgasm.

Wanting to quickly take Britta's mind off that Annie lowered herself until her face was about an inch away from her fellow Greendale student's and asked in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "However will I repay you?"

Hopefully making it clear that she was deliberately answering her own question Annie kissed Britta with every drop of passion and strength she could muster, which wasn't exactly easy at first given how overwhelmed she still felt but it was so worth it. After all as obligated as she felt to at least try and return the favour feeling such an incredible sensation, or more accurately incredible sensations, had tripled Annie's lust for lesbian sex. It had somewhat quelled her strength, but that only made her more determined to do something she had been fantasising about for quite a while, and that was to fuck Britta Perry and give the older, more experienced woman a nice, hard orgasm.

Those thoughts made Annie blush but she powered through them, almost literally ripping off the weird grey shirt/black vest Britta was wearing, and then doing the same to her bra, and then her blue jeans and black panties. Unfortunately things became awkward again as too late Annie realised Britta's black boots were still on, the normally prudish brunette flabbergasted that the blonde hadn't thought to take them off sooner. Everybody knows you shouldn't wear your shoes in bed, hence why Annie had slipped hers off on their way to the bedroom. Besides, it was making removing the last of Britta's a nightmare.

With a whole lot of indignant sounds Annie was able to achieve her goal, the still technically teenaged girl grinning proudly to herself until Britta suddenly said, "Annie, you don't have to-"

"I want too!" Annie insisted as she quickly looked up into Britta's face, "I need too! After what you just did, I... I should... I will... I'd do anything for you."

As Britta still looked hesitant, and she could put her foot in her mouth at any moment, or at least far worse than she was already doing, Annie leaned down and pressed her lips to the side of the other girl's knee. She then slowly kissed her way up Britta's thigh until she'd almost reached the blonde's centre. Then she slowly covered the very top of that thigh in kisses before doing the same with the other thigh, the whole time Annie's mind panicking because she literally had no idea what she was doing. Luckily it seemed to work, Britta moaning loudly and spreading her legs to give Annie all the access she needed for the next stage, if only she could gather up the courage to actually do it.

Again Britta wasn't so sure she had control over her body. She certainly hadn't told her legs to open like that, and she swore she didn't mean to reach down and gently grab hold of Annie's head, curl her fingers into soft dark brown locks and push the other girl's pretty face more firmly against her thigh. Perhaps even pressure her a little towards where she wanted her the most. Where she needed her the most.

In her mind it still might have been up for debate but Britta's body wanted Annie Edison. It wanted her to lick her, suck her and most of all tongue fuck her. Britta's body desperately wanted innocent little Annie to stick her tongue inside her and fuck her with it, and she wanted it now. Britta wanted it now. She could tell herself all the reasons it was wrong as much as she wanted, she could try and pretend it was just her body, but her desires were becoming a physical need and she could only hold off for so long before begging for mercy.

When it came down to it Britta's begging came in the form of a whimper, and a really pathetic sounding one at that, "Please... Annie... please... please... I... OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWWWD!"

Fortunately Annie got the message, and while there was a really, really long moment when the younger girl just brought her face in front of Britta's needy cunt and then stared up at her for what felt like an eternity the older Greendale student finally got what she wanted. She finally got what she needed. She finally got what she craved when innocent, naive and beautiful Annie Edison leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and licked her aching centre.

As she let out what seemed to be a deafening cry Britta's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she arched her back. Then when Annie slowly followed up that first devastating lick with another and another and another Britta found herself slowly lowering herself down onto her back where she became a writhing, whimpering mess, unable to think coherently and unable to say anything except Annie's name over and over again.

Hearing her name being spoken like that was an incredible experience for Annie. She also enjoyed the fact that Britta had gone from sitting on the edge of the bed to lying down on top of it, this new 'traditional' position somehow feeling more right and kind of making Annie feel maybe, sort of, a little powerful. She wasn't sure why, and was particularly confused by the latter feeling, but unknowingly like Britta it wasn't like Annie was really capable of complex thought right now. Not when she was going down on another girl for the first time.

She... she was going down on another girl. She was licking pussy. She was licking another girl's pussy. Annie was licking another girl's pussy, her tongue sliding across wonderfully soft lips and lapping up incredibly tasty wetness, every lick overwhelmingly good, Annie becoming lost in this mouth-watering heaven for what felt like an eternity.

Unfortunately for Annie Edison she could never turn off her brain for long, nor could she consistently feel confident and comfortable in her own skin. In fact it was a miracle she remained confident and comfortable as it was, miracle brought on by the overwhelming experience of tasting pussy for the first time, naturally that revolution only hastening the return of clueless little Annie Edison, a complete novice to most things but especially sex, the brunette nevermore sure she was going to embarrass herself. After all unlike Britta she absolutely had no idea what she was doing.

The overwhelming fear caused Annie to hesitate, to doubt herself, to break the steady rhythm she had mindlessly established, causing Britta to whimper, "No, please Annie don't stop! Mmmmmm, more. Ooooohhhhh God, more. Please Annie lick me. Lick my pussy. Oooooooohhhhhh Gawwwwwwd Anniiiiiiieeeeeee!"

Hearing Britta beg had the opposite effect to what the blonde was probably intending and only made Annie more nervous and the situation more awkward. However as Annie desperately tried to change that by giving her friend's sex what had to be the most clumsy licks in history Britta let out a long moan of pleasure. Then, after some prompting from Britta, Annie licked harder and faster but equally clumsily and the blonde still moaned, groaned, cried and even trembled with joy. It was the same story as Annie continued pleasuring her female friend, and while she still felt awkward and clumsy for a long time it didn't seem to matter, because whatever she did Britta seemed to love it.

It helped that Britta gave her tips along the way, "Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Mmmmmm ohhhhhhh God please Annie fuck me! FUCK ME! Mmmmmmm fuck, I want it inside me. I want you to stick your teenaged tongue inside my pussy and fuck me until I cum!"

Britta had always had a dirty mouth during sex. Mostly it was a plus as it could motivate guys and make mediocre sex better, at least for her. Of course sometimes it ruined the mood or the guy just wasn't that into it, things only becoming worse as the awkwardness caused Britta to talk even more in a increasingly babbly and unsexy way. Considering how innocent Annie was, and that the brunette had struggled to simply say 'fuck me' a few moments ago, Britta had been desperately trying to keep her mouth shut, but inevitably she lost control.

For a moment Britta had wanted to hit herself because things had been going so well, and Annie was making her feel soooooo good, that she couldn't believe she had fucked things up again. But somehow her words didn't put Annie off. Looking down she could see the other girl was still blushing bright red, so maybe she should stop, but her words were if anything encouraging Annie, the younger girl licking her pussy more frantically with every word out of the older girl's mouth.

Unable to resist Britta begged for Annie to stick her tongue inside her, and when she did the blonde briefly became more verbal, "Ohhhhhhhh Goooooddddddd yeeeeeessssss, mmmmmmm, fuckkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee! Fuck me Annie, oh God fuck me with your tongue! Fuck me with your wonderful little tongue you pretty little girl. Mmmmmm, please Annie, fuck my nasty slut cunt with your 19-year-old tongue and make me cum! Make me cum! Make me cum, make me cum, make me cummmmmm aaaaaaaahhhhhh Gawwwwwwwwd!"

After that finally, mercifully, Britta lost the ability to speak coherently. There were still a few swear words which escaped her lips, but hopefully they were so loud Annie didn't really register them. Or they were drowned out or made unnoticeable by the various sounds coming from Britta's mouth. Then again Annie seemed solely concentrated on the task at hand, which was a very, very good thing. Actually it was the best thing ever in Britta's opinion considering Annie was concentrating so fiercely on making her cum.

Later Britta would obsess over what it all meant, why it caused her such overwhelming ecstasy like never before, etc, but for now she was blissfully mindless, nothing but a quivering hot mess experiencing the greatest joy of her whole entire life. The fact that it was created by cumming in a 19-year-old girl's mouth and all over her face and that19-year-old girl was her best female friend Annie Edison was irrelevant. All that mattered was enjoying this amazing orgasm.

Annie would also obsess about this, and everything leading up to it, for days, weeks and months to come. She'd probably be analysing it her whole life, at least to some degree. It was in her nature after all, something she couldn't help. But perhaps the most wonderful thing about this whole experience was, unknowingly just like Britta, Annie was so lost in what she was doing that she was finally given a break from her cluttered mind and given something she wanted for so very long, the chance to totally live in the moment.

Of course while for Britta that meant becoming lost in pleasure Annie became obsessed with swallowing girl cum. It didn't really register that's what she was swallowing, in her current state Annie only knowing it was the greatest thing she had ever tasted. Even greater than the other liquid, which was Britta's regular pussy cream, Annie tightening her lips against the other girl's pussy and sucking for all she was worth. Sadly it wasn't enough, most of the heavenly liquid covering Annie's face instead of sliding into her belly where it belonged. Luckily Annie had a plan to get more.

In what had to be pure instinct Annie slammed her tongue back into Britta's cunt and fucked the other girl with it until she was rewarded with another mouth full of girl cum, again the brunette trying and failing to swallow the majority of the precious liquid. Undeterred Annie repeated the process while one of her hands slipped down her body into what was left of her panties. That garment was a soaking ruin, Annie aware on some conscious level that she would probably have to throw it away, although she was far more conscious of her fingers sliding into herself while she continued fucking another girl with her mouth.

Normally Annie didn't like to masturbate. It felt weird, and awkward, and she could rarely ever get anywhere with it. But tonight was different. Tonight not only did she touch herself without thinking she was able to make herself cum. Unfortunately as soon as she had she felt a sharp tugging on her hair, which was the beginning of the end.

First she realised there was in fact a hand in her hair, then she realised who it belonged to, and what she had been doing, and then Annie's mind came rushing back to her and she was left dumbstruck. Then she slowly looked up into the eyes of her closest female friend, the two Greendale students then becoming lost in staring at each other as a long, awkward silence fell over them.

Wanting the silence to end Annie awkwardly smiled, "Thanks."

Trying to ignore the fact that her cum was covering Annie's face Britta tiredly asked, "For what?"

For giving me my first real orgasm, Annie thought with a blush, before softly smiling and then murmuring, "You know, for giving me an essential college experience."

"Oh, no problem. It was my pleasure." Britta blushed, unable to believe she had just said that. Her next comment wasn't any better, although it was equally true, "You were really good."

"Really?" Annie beamed, and then when the other girl nodded she only beamed wider, "Oh Britta!"

Without thinking Annie hugged Britta with the same enthusiasm she did when she was fully clothed. But she wasn't fully clothed. All she was wearing was that ruined pair of panties which might as well been non-existent for all the good they were doing separating her body from Britta's.

More awkward silence fell over them, the two women just holding each other for a few long moments, then Annie pulled away mumbling, "Well, I... erm, I'd better go."

Annie didn't really want to go, but it felt like the right thing to do. Or at least what Britta would want her to do, and as she wasn't told any different it was what Annie chose to assume.

In reality Britta didn't want Annie to leave, but she was so dumbfounded by that revelation and everything that had just happened that she barely even registered Annie stumbling around her room, collecting her clothes and getting dressed.

Finally Britta looked up just in time to catch Annie awkwardly waving goodbye to her from the door, the two women having another awkward exchange before Britta returned the wave.

Then Britta was left alone with her thoughts, the whole time wishing she wasn't. Wishing Annie was still here. Wishing things could be different. Wishing things were different. Wishing things had been different. Wishing she was better at this. Wishing she was just plain better. Wishing she wasn't the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Community.

Despite being one herself Britta Perry didn't really get women. Ok, so she got the basics, but there were some things which would always be a mystery to her. Top of that list was going to the bathroom together, because while it provided a moment away from men if there was one place she didn't want to talk it was there. Hell, she'd rather avoid even making eye contact with anyone in there, let alone stand around in front of the mirrors while they gossiped, touched up their make-up and fell into just about every other stereotypical trap available.

It was one of the many reasons she never really had any female friends, but maybe that was for the best as apparently Britta was incapable of having a close female friend without screwing it up. And for once she meant that quite literally, because Britta had pushed women, and men, away before in a variety of different ways, but this was the first time she had ruined a friendship with a woman by sleeping with her. Because apparently she didn't learn her lesson from sleeping with her male friends, she just had to repeat that mistake with Annie Edison of all people.

At least it wasn't entirely Britta's fault this time round. After all, Annie was the one who had suggested they have sex. Insisted on it. Practically broke down Britta's door because she wanted to have lesbian sex with her. And before that she had kissed her, and... and been nice to her. And just been so... sweet, and pretty, and so God damn perfect and OH FUCK, she was standing in front of her!

Annie Edison had just walked into the bathroom and was now standing in front of Britta, her mouth slightly open like she was to say something except no sound came and both of them just stood there staring at each other for what felt like an eternity. Britta liked to use the bathroom during class so she would be alone, andsince Annie hadn't said more than one word to her since last week's incident Britta pretty much didn't have a choice. And despite the fact they were in the same class Britta hadn't considered Annie would follow her. After all she had plenty of chances before now, so why should this be any different? Then again maybe it was. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe...

"Hi." Annie said, interrupting Britta's train of thought.

"Hi." Britta said, pretty much completing every conversation they'd had over the last week.

Then Britta tried to leave only to have Annie move to block her way and then mumble, "I need to talk to you."

Avoiding the urge to gulp Britta replied, "Sur, sure Annie. What do you want to talk about?"

Despite trying not to Annie blushed and lowered her gaze momentarily before forcing herself to look at Britta and blurt out, "I, I... I think we should have sex again."

"ANNIE!" Britta exclaimed before glancing around to double check they were alone, the fact that it was a small bathroom with all the stool doors open and thus obviously empty a cause of great relief. Not that it helped with the real problem.

"Just, just hear me out." Annie insisted, clearly flustered.

"Here? Now?" Britta questioned.

"YESSSS!" Annie exclaimed with a childish whine, the girl clearly trying to sound more mature as she added, "I, I just... I just really feel like I need to say this right now or I'm totally going to chicken out later."

It might be the best thing for them both if Annie did chicken out, but the brunette then gave her the dreaded Bambi eyes and all Britta could do was give in, "Ok Annie, but make it fast."

Nodding softly Annie tried. She really did try, but she had been preparing for this moment for an entire week and she still had no idea how she could possibly tell Britta the way she felt. Not without coming off as a total freak and scaring the other woman away. So Annie just stood there like a moron, occasionally opening and closing her mouth as if she was a goldfish, a moronic goldfish, just waiting to be put out of her misery.

"Annie." Britta prompted, trying to sound soothing but coming off more condescending. Or at least that's what she thought.

Annie thought Britta was becoming annoyed with her, which pushed her to blurt out, "I miss you!"

Genuinely touched Britta softly smiled, "Awww, Annie. I... I-"

"I know it's stupid." Annie interrupted, "I know we see each other nearly every day, but-"

"Hey." Britta interrupted, soothing her tone as she added, "I've missed you too."

Returning the soft smile Annie continued, "But... we don't talk any more. Not really. And I know why, I'm not stupid, but... when do you think we can go back to the way things were?"

Britta shrugged, "I don't know Annie."

"Weeks? Months?" Annie pushed.

"I don't know." Britta insisted.

There was a moment of silence, then Annie deliberately looked into Britta's eyes for the first time in a while and said, "So, if talking is weird, and just hanging out is, well... ermmmmm, maybe... maybe we should have sex. Because it wasn't weird. Well, it was, and it wasn't. I mean, like... at first, it was kind of, yeah, but... then it was really nice. You know?"

There was another moment of silence and then Britta softly murmured, "I know."

Feeling encouraged Annie smiled softly, "Really... well... good, because I was thinking I didn't really get the full lesbian experience, and I was really hoping maybe we could do more. Maybe not everything, but some things might be cool. And I don't think we can make things any more awkward between us, so why not?"

"Oh, I'm sure we can make it more awkward." Britta smiled, the two of them sharing a soft laugh before the blonde added, "But I don't know Annie. I don't think this is exactly normal."

"Since when have we cared about normal?" Annie pointed out, stepping closer, "I mean for a Community college this place and everyone in it are weird, including us, and I just... I really miss you, and if the only way we can hang out is to have sex, that doesn't sound so bad to me."

Despite her better judgement a lot of that seem to make sense to Britta so she slowly stepped forward and asked, "Sooooo... what were some of these other things you wanted to try?"

Annie blushed furiously, "Well, I, I... I just thought, you know... erm, I, you know, I licked you last time but you didn't, you know, return the favour, and I just thought-"

"That that you'd like me to lick your pussy?" Britta grinned, loving the way Annie blushed even more.

"Yes." Annie admitted, surprising herself and Britta.

Although that act of bravery was somewhat undermined by Annie staring at her toes while saying it the brunette was proud of herself. She was almost positive she was going to chicken out and for her to pretty much tell someone what she wanted sexually, another woman no less, was a huge step for Annie. Maybe the best part was she wasn't punished for it, Britta seeming to understand what a big step this was for Annie and positively reinforcing her bravery by, somewhat awkwardly, lifting her chin with her thumb and index finger and then giving her a soft smile.

Then after a brief hesitation Britta awkwardly moved forward and leaned in, pulling Annie towards her in the process. Truth be told Annie was probably doing most of the work towards the end, at least as far as moving herself was concerned, although that nearly led to them knocking heads like they had done a week ago. Instead they just about managed to lock lips in what turned out to be a really soft, sweet kiss, Annie's worries and doubts momentarily forgotten as she and Britain wrapped her arms around each other and kissed in the middle of the public bathroom.

Of course that led to the kiss being brief, neither one of the girls wanting to be caught. Despite this they didn't untangle themselves from each other right away, instead choosing to smile softly at each other and enjoy the moment, Annie honestly not able to think of a time she felt more content. And then of course Britta had to go and ruin it.

"It would be my honour." Britta said, inwardly hating herself for saying something so lame/dorky and desperately trying to thinking away she could take it back and rephrase it to something better. Failing that she opted for something guaranteed to distract from it, "Wanna do it here."

For the briefest of moments Annie frowned, her innocent mind genuinely confused by what Britta was suggesting, then her big eyes went wider than ever before, "BRITTA! Nooooo! No, no, no, no, NO! I can't do... THAT!"

"It would be a new experience." Britta argued.

"Yes! But, but... we can't!" Annie stated, sounding truly scandalising and yet still not entangling herself from Britta.

Taking that as a good sign Britta pushed, "We can. Public sex is so hot. As long as it's not public, public. Like out in the open. That's gross. But getting away with it right under people's noses like in a bathroom, or in a tent, or on a roof, that's way hot."

"Britta! I do not need to hear about your kinky sex life." Annie complaint, blushing as she added without thinking, "It's weird, and totally ridiculous if we're about to do it. Not here I mean, later, but not much later, you know?"

"Uh-huh." Britta mumbled in understanding as her mind searched for a way to convince Annie to let her fuck her in one of the stalls, ultimately going with, "But are you sure you don't want to just try it? I mean, everybody will be in class for at least half an hour, so you'll never, ever get a better chance to do this than right now, and if you don't you might regret it."

"If, if I do it I'll probably regret it." Annie argued, although her resolve seemed to be waning.

Wanting to capitalise on that Britta pointed out, "Maybe. Maybe you could have gone your entire life without an essential college experience and been completely happy. But wasn't the point of coming to me in the first place that you wanted to live a little? Do something naughty for a change? Something you'd never forget?"

"Welllll, yes... but... this wasn't exactly on my to-do list." Annie stammered.

"Does it matter?" Britta questioned, quickly adding, "I'm offering you a completely new and unforgettable experience. Can you really turn that down?"

Annie opened her mouth but no sound came out for what felt like an eternity, then finally she blushed and whispered, "Could... could we do it quickly?"

"Absolutely!" Britta beamed, quickly pulling the dazed brunette into the nearest toilet stall, locking the door and then pressing her friend up against the wall, "Trust me Annie, you're not going to regret this."

Britta was fully aware that particular choice of words was just asking for trouble and she totally hadn't meant to say it but now she had she wanted to take Annie's mind off it quickly. Luckily she had an easy way to do that, and by chance it had been what she was going to do anyway, namely kiss her female friend right on the lips.

This was nothing like the kiss they had just shared, or their first couple of kisses exactly one week ago for that matter. It wasn't awkward or gentle, the two of them acting like teens getting their first kiss out of the way, it was hard and passionate right from the start as if they were long-time lovers. Ok, that may have been an exaggeration, but Britta sure as hell kissed Annie with way more confidence than before and it wasn't long before Annie was doing the same or the blonde was shoving her tongue down the brunette's throat.

It would have been very easy to get lost in that kiss, especially when Annie relaxed into her arms and really started kissing Britta back, that soft girl tongue massaging her own in a way which made the blonde swoon. And make no mistake, Britta Perry didn't swoon... well, not really from kisses anyway. The point was, tongue kissing innocent little Annie Edison was intoxicating, but if Britta was going to keep her promise she was going to have to speed this up. Luckily, Britta Perry was the queen of quickies... oh man, was she glad she hadn't said that out loud.

If Annie where a guy Britta would be dropping to her knees right now, pulling out Annie's hard cock and either sucking it until she got a mouthful of cum or until she was sure the shaft was nicely lubricated for her pussy. Which momentarily put a weird image in her head, but forcing herself not to focus on it Britta tried to make herself pull away from Annie and dropped to her knees anyway. She managed the former but not the latter, her hands resting on two round soft objects which just demanded her attention no matter whether this was a quickie or not.

Still dazed from the kiss it took Annie a while to realise what Britta was doing until her shirt was bunched around her chest. She was then given a moment to frown before her eyes bugged out when Britta pulled her bra downwards, completely exposing her boobs without actually removing a single stitch of clothing. It was something Annie hadn't even realised was possible, although she supposed it should have been obvious as at least a possibility, but before she could really finished the thought or even consider complaining Britta's lips wrapped themselves around her right nipple and she was momentarily lost to the world.

It would have probably been a lot longer than that but Annie tilted her head back to moan and she ended up bumping her head on the bathroom stall wall. But despite letting out an 'owww' she didn't really complain, Annie way to lost in having another girl sucking on her breast. On having Britta sucking on her breast. Her closest ever female friend was now sucking on her breast, and it felt oh so good. So amazing. So much better than almost anything she'd ever experienced, Annie sighing contentedly as Britta began moving from one nipple to the other, going back and forth between them in such a delightful way Annie thought she would explode.

When Britta added her tongue into the mix, swirling it clockwise and anticlockwise around her nipples mostly while those lips were still covering them, Annie let out what seemed to be a deafening cry. In reality it was quite soft, but in the silent bathroom it sounded deafening, so much so Britta gave her a look. The blonde didn't stop licking her nipples, that fact as much as the look and the sound she had just made making Annie blush.

"Sorry." Annie mumbled softly.

Finally removing her mouth from Annie's tits Britta smiled softly and whispered, "It's ok Annie, you just need to be quiet, you know?"

"I know, I know." Annie blushed, her face getting even redder as she added a few seconds later, "Please don't stop."

Giving her a evil smile, which somehow made her even more wet, Britta moved her mouth back down to where Annie wanted it. Well, where she wanted it right now, Annie blushing again as she thought where she would like Britta's mouth to move very, very soon. In fact maybe it should probably be now. After all she didn't see how her nipples could possibly get harder, or her pussy could get wetter, so as good as this felt shouldn't she ask Britta to move on? And she would. Any second now. Any second.

Much like her friend Britta was fully aware she should move on, it was just so hard. Annie's boobs were just so big and soft, the idea Britta had once thought that the monkey of the same name was cuter than these mountains of flesh seeming absurd because, well... they were just so perfect. Britta wasn't even jealous, not really, not when she could slide her mouth all over that soft flesh in a way which would make any heterosexual man or girl liking woman jealous. Yes, for once surely it was Britta who was the one to be jealous of, not this young girl who hid her amazing body beneath layers of clothing.

Of course while Britta may have got a little carried away licking and sucking Annie's big tits she did eventually convince herself to slip her fingers underneath the brunette's skirt and panties and pushed them down. Annie gave a little gasp when her bottom half was exposed but gave no form of protest so, after maybe another minute or two of tit worship, Britta finally dropped to her knees so she was face to face with another girl's sex for the first time in her life. She then hesitated, Britta unable to stop herself frowning as she examined Annie's womanhood.

As a feminist Britta should at least like the female form platonically, but she had always secretly thought that... down there wasn't that pretty. Not that guys were much better, but at least she had experience with that. This... this was new, and while she had spent most of the week thinking about what this would be like, albeit under different circumstances or at least a different setting, Britta couldn't help being nervous. Although all she had to do was look up to see she wasn't alone.

"You, you don't have too." Annie mumbled softly, sounding like she was at least twice as nervous as Britta.

"I want too." Britta answer truthfully, and then as she wanted to comfort her friend she added somewhat less truthfully, "God Annie... you're so beautiful."

Britta made sure she was looking directly at Annie's pussy when she said that, and while she didn't entirely mean it one glance up told her that her words had helped. As a future therapist that made Britta feel very good about herself, that feeling pushing her to lean forward and lick the only part of Annie Edison's body which she didn't think was beautiful. She then found herself quickly changing her mind as she tasted another girl for the first time, Britta at first taken aback and then becoming lost in lapping away at her new favourite flavour.

For her part Annie let out a tiny squeak as for the first time another girl's tongue touched her sex, that soft wet muscle pressing against the bottom of her pussy lips and then slowly making it's way to the top in something that felt like pure heaven. It was then repeated, Britta starting to lick her pussy with steady strokes of her tongue, Annie again bumping her head as she rolled her eyes and whimpered as a result of the new sensations she was feeling.

She had thought about another girl licking her pussy for so long... about her good friend Britta Perry... the bestest friend she'd ever had, licking her pussy to truly introduce her to the delights of a lesbian experience for a long time and it definitely didn't disappoint. Annie loved it, her mind going blank for a little while because of the overwhelming pleasure. Or maybe she was just overwhelmed by having another girl and/or her best friend going down on her. Either way Annie felt blissfully happy.

After a while it became a little less overwhelming, not because it became any less pleasurable but because she got used to it. Which was kind of weird, maybe almost just as much as having sex with another girl in a public bathroom. No, on second thoughts it totally wasn't, but it was still pretty weird. Not that Annie was complaining, because this was definitely a good weird. A wonderful weird. A weird she could definitely get used too. Yes, she could definitely get used to this feeling, and perhaps more importantly because of it.

Shortly after she had tossed her head back Annie closed her eyes and kept them that way while she tried to get used to what she was feeling. When she did she cautiously opened them, looked down, blushed furiously and then closed them again. Then she peaked again, Annie feeling a little bit like a cartoon in the process, but she couldn't really care about her previous actions. Not when there was a girl in between her legs. A pretty little long haired blonde moving every so slightly in time with the wonderful little licks the other girl was giving Annie's pussy. That Britta was giving Annie's pussy. The best friend she'd ever had Britta Perry was kneeling in between her legs and licking her pussy in a public bathroom, Annie becoming lost in the wonderful sight before her and the sensations which went along with it.

Britta experienced something similar, at least for a little while. The difference was while Annie seemed excited but a little apprehensive Britta was just excited, which didn't surprise the blonde. Despite proving she wasn't a total prude, or even a little bit prudish given this exact activity, Annie was still inexperienced and shy when it came to sex. Sure, last time Britta had been a little overwhelmed by the whole experience, but now finally she felt like she was in her element.

Ok, so despite what she let Annie believe she'd never eaten pussy before. That was totally out of her element, and despite this being her idea Britta had seriously panicked back there for a few seconds. Then she had licked a pussy for the first time in her life and after that everything felt easy, Britta happily lapping away at Annie's sex like she did this all the time. And maybe she should, or at least could, Britta very much liking the idea of doing this again. Especially if it was in a place like this.

It was kind of ironic, but she loved having sex in public bathrooms. Well, actually she liked having sex in public places and public bathrooms just happen to be the most convenient place to do it. And up until now the distinction had been pretty clear, she didn't want to go with girls to the bathroom because she didn't want to talk or even look at them in there, but she was all over guys in the same situation. Now she wasn't sure whether it was more ironic or not that she was having sex with another girl in a public bathroom, but she didn't care because this was so, so good. Awesome, in fact.

While the risk of getting caught was one of the things Britta found most thrilling about public sex she hated actually getting caught and if they did Annie would never talk to her again. Worse Annie would almost definitely never have sex with her again, something which was unacceptable to Britta in her current sex crazed state. So as much as she wanted to spend hours in between Annie's legs, and hoped she would soon have the opportunity to do so, Britta started doing everything she could think of to make the younger girl cum.

At first Annie didn't really notice the difference, partly because Britta was sneaky about it, and partly because she had slipped into another dreamlike state as a result of having a girl going down on her. In fact it wasn't that she noticed what Britta was doing, it was that she heard a really loud sound and was worried they had been discovered. So, her face becoming even more pale than usual, Annie listened out for someone outside the stall door, a huge blush crossing her face when she then realised the sound was coming from her.

The sound in question was so high pitched it didn't sound human, not that Annie could identify it as anything else, although the real problem was volume as if it continued they would almost certainly be caught and then Annie would die with embarrassment for acting so slutty. That was when Annie realised Britta was licking her pussy more firmly, that wicked little tongue travelling all the way up to her clit with every stroke and thus making it impossible for her to be completely quiet.

She still desperately tried to keep the volume down but it seemed to be a losing battle, especially when Britta's hands slid upwards to start fondling her boobs, the blonde's nimble fingers doing the impossible and making her nipples feel even harder than before. Then Britta started pressing her tongue against Annie's entrance, which made the brunette's entire body quiver. For better or for worse Britta didn't go through with it, instead switching back to the pussy licking for a little while before teasing her again and again in the exact same way, but Annie was sure when her friend actually did it, actually put her tongue inside her, she would pass out. Or at the very least collapse on top of Britta, Annie's legs already feeling like jelly from the constant stimulation.

Words could not accurately describe Annie's relief when she was proven wrong about that, although she was sure it had to be some kind of miracle given the feeling of another girl slamming her tongue inside her made her entire body feel like it was exploding and then whatever was left of it was melting away. Later she realised it just happen to be the most powerful orgasm of her life, but as it was followed by equally powerful climaxes it was a very long time before Annie was able to think coherently.

Britta was having the same problem as she was overwhelmed by just how much this surpassed her expectations and made her wonder why she hadn't gone down on another girl sooner. Then again were other girls this tasty? Was that even possible? Britta couldn't quite imagine it, although she didn't really spend much time trying. Not when she had Annie's pussy cream to lick up, the fact Britta wanting to get more of it being just as much a reason for her pushing her tongue inside the brunette as making this a quickie by speeding up Annie cumming.

When she did, when Britta pushed her tongue as deep as it would go inside another girl's pussy, she thought she would cum herself from the intense wet heat spasming around her tongue. Then about a second later Annie came in her mouth, Britta oh so glad her upstairs lips were pressed against her fellow Greendale students' downstairs lips because it makes the most delicious thing she ever tasted pretty much flowed directly down her throat. Well, she had to gulp a couple of times, but she barely noticed on the account of her taste buds being on fire.

On some level Britta knew that should be it. They should stop, get dressed, and head back to class before anybody came looking for them, or worse the bell rang and the room filled with other girls. But Annie's cum just tasted so good and Britta wanted more of it. Hell, she felt like she practically needed more of it, so instead of pulling away she began thrusting her tongue in and out of the other girl, slowly building up a rhythm until she was blessed with another mouthful of cum.

She did that until her mouth and tongue grew tired and was allowing some of Annie's precious cum to escape. Then, again instead of stopping, Britta replaced her tongue with her fingers, pushing two digits as deep as they would go into Annie's cunt and then quickly establishing the same rhythm she had used to tongue fuck her friend. That was when she noticed just how much noise Annie was making, Britta briefly trying to ignore it and lick the brunette's clit only to try something else when that made things worse.

Annie had closed her eyes again to try and cope with what she was feeling, so it was a real shock to her system to open them again to find Britta's face inches away from her own. It kind of made her jump, but not as much as if Britta had kissed her before she had sensed the blonde's movements and opened her eyes. As it was, she had a few moments to enjoy Britta staring at her before the other student leaned in, Annie closing her eyes and happily welcoming her friend's lips with her own.

They tasted a little weird, Annie searching her mind for a few long seconds to try and figure out what it was. When she realised the weird taste on Britta's lips was her own cum and pussy juice Annie blushed furiously, but then she quickly forgot about being embarrassed as the blonde curled her fingers inside her sex and made her cum again. That had her automatically opening her mouth to let out a moan but Britta used that opportunity to shove her tongue into her mouth, muffling the moan and making Annie's orgasm even more intense as again she was tasting herself.

Eventually the flavour went away but by then the two girls were ferociously making out while one finger fucked the other so forgive Annie if she didn't really care about that. Or about anything really. Well, not anything which didn't involve Britta, as she very much like Britta's mouth, tongue and most importantly at the moment her fingers, Annie completely lost in her own selfish pleasure. Which wasn't a problem until Britta made her realise that's what it was by guiding her right hand to her pants covered crotch and then broke the kiss to give her a needy look.

Just to drive the point home Britta whispered, "Please Annie, fuck me. Fuck me like I'm fucking you. Please? I need it so bad."

Annie briefly hesitated, not because she didn't want to do it but because she was feeling so overwhelmed by the whole situation. Then, worrying that Britta would think she was being selfish, she hurried to undo the blonde's pants, which was easier said than done when her hands were shaking from the sensation of being finger fucked. Then, not wanting to waste any more time, and honestly unsure whether she could even do it, Annie skip trying to remove the pants and whatever underwear Britta was wearing in favour of slipping her hand down in between the fabric and going straight for her goal.

Britta was really, really desperate to cum, and although she wasn't proud of it she was fully prepared to talk Annie into fucking her. That was why she didn't immediately go back to kissing her. That and if she did Annie might forget about her request, and she kind of thought it would be hot to watch as Annie Edison started to finger her.

She was right about the last part, and it was only made hotter by Annie literally shoving her hand down her pants and beginning to rub her pussy lips. What she hadn't been expecting was for Annie to barely hesitate at all, and the look in her eyes when she did it... oh, it was almost enough to make Britta cum on the spot, the blonde whimpering partly from the look and partly because it was so close to giving her the satisfaction she so desperately craved but it didn't give it to her.

Not that it took much more, Annie quickly pushing a slender finger into Britta and then giving her a few steady pumps which finally, finally gave the future therapist what she wanted. Which wasn't quite as good as what she remembered receiving from Annie's mouth and tongue but it's still pretty much beat anything from her past, all that build-up making Britta cum hard and cry out loudly.

To quieten herself Britta kissed Annie again, this seemingly innocent 19-year-old kissing her back hungrily as they continued to fuck each other to way too many orgasms. Not that Britta didn't love every single one of them, she did, but she was positive the bell was seconds away from ringing and they needed to stop this and get out of here. So, after half a dozen failed attempts, Britta pulled her hand out from between Annie's thighs and used her other hand to pull the brunette's hand out of her pants.

Annie wanted to protest but a stern look from Britta made her immediately remember why they had to stop, so instead she brought her hand up to her face and started sucking her fingers clean of the yummy girl cum and pussy juice. Britta did the same thing at almost the exact same time, leading to Annie giggling like a little girl and then quickly trying to explain herself when her friend gave her another look.

"I'm sorry... I just... you were... I'm, I'm sorry if I spoiled the mood." Annie babbled.

Smiling softly Britta replied, "I don't think anything could."

Which really was just asking for trouble.

"Britta, Annie... are you in here?" Shirley asked hesitantly in her sugar sweet voice.

There was about half a second where Annie was relieved that just before that question she had clearly heard the sound of the main door opening and Shirley entering the bathroom. Of course she didn't get time to appreciate that as she was too busy freaking out.

Luckily Britta, who clearly had way too much experience with this sort of thing, quickly reached down to grab Annie's skirt and panties and then pulled them upwards. When they had been secured in their proper place Britta pulled Annie's bra up and her shirt down, effectively redressing the younger student who was currently feeling like a stupid Barbie doll. She just couldn't help it though, because all she could do was silently freak out and pray that Shirley wouldn't look underneath the only stall door which was closed and see two pairs of feet.

No such luck, "Britta... Annie..."

"H, hey Shirley." Britta called out, wiping her face strategically with her sleeve and then opening the door and sniffling a little as she explained, "I'm sorry if I look a bit... well, you know, a mess, I'm just going through a bad break-up and I needed someone to talk too."

The smell of sex seemed unmissable to Annie, however the lie was plausible and it was clear given the look on her face Shirley wasn't sure she believed it, but would much rather accept it as the gospel truth than to give another second to the preposterous idea that it could possibly be anything unseemly.

So with a sympathetic look on her face Shirley asked, "Oh, I'm sorry Britta. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, that's ok. I talked things out with Annie and had a good cry, soooooo, I'd rather just move on." Britta said dismissively, making her way to the basins to wash her face and give Annie longer to get herself together.

"Ok." Shirley said, then added after a brief awkward silence, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

"I'm not." Britta said, and then very quickly added, "I mean, not really. It wasn't what you'd really call... a relationship."

"I see." Shirley said, her whole body tightening with judgement as she glared at Britta.

"Not that it was just about the sex." Britta added, aware she was digging her own grave, "I, I... I just really liked them and, and we just had so much fun and, and... and I just wish I could have a do-over, you know?"

While it was possible Britta was just blathering Annie couldn't help believe she was talking about the two of them which made her pulse race and rushed to the blonde's defence, "The, the guy was real jerk to you though. Not talking to you for a week and being all... jerkie! So... it's totally his fault, not yours..."

Shirley looked between the other two Greendale students for a moment and then said, "Annie, could you give us a minute."

"Erm, sure." Annie said, hesitant to abandon Britta but relieved that she had an excuse to leave.

Once Annie was out the door Shirley step closer and pointedly said, "Britta, I get you're going through a hard time, but I thought we all agreed to try and avoid bringing up sex with Annie."

Trying not to blush Britta stammered, "I, I..."

"And now you're in here going on and on about casual sex like it's no big deal." Shirley interrupted, "Well I hope you make it clear that there's a downside to your lifestyle. It's bad enough the things you and Jeff say in front of the study group, but in here... I just hope you kept it PG-13 for that girl. She's a delicate thing, and I don't want you setting a bad example for Annie, ok?"

"Ok." Britta squeaked weakly, blushing as Shirley stormed off leaving the blonde to her guilt for what she had just done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Community. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Britta Perry reached into her bag and slid her hand over her Taser as subtly as she could. Which probably wasn't very subtle at all, but nobody seemed to pay any attention to her so it probably didn't even matter. It was just comforting is all, considering she was a at least mildly attractive woman travelling alone at night through a dimly lit part of town which had a well learnt reputation for being the most dangerous, and certainly most sleaziest, place in probably the whole state. Honestly as she turned down her third offer of 'a little something-something', whatever that was supposed to be, Britta couldn't help but wonder how anyone could actually live here, let alone a sweet, innocent 19-year-old college student.

Then Britta had to blush as she remembered her friend Annie Edison wasn't as sweet and innocent as she had originally thought she was, and she was more than partly responsible for whatever innocence Annie had possessed being taken away, Britta being reminded of that as the image of Annie's head in between her legs flooded her mind. Of course that image was a memory and it was only making Britta's need for her friend's touch grow, the blonde picking up speed as she finally made it to Annie's apartment building.

It just so happened to be on top of a sex store, and not the type of woman-friendly type stores which could help you discover your sexuality, or at least Britta didn't get that impression from the outside as she found herself giving a polite smile to a chubby guy in a trench-coat before rushing past him and up some graffiti filled steps to the sanctuary of her friend's home. Once at the door Britta immediately knocked, hard and rapidly, although her dodgy surroundings was only part of it. A big part of it was she was genuinely worried that given the dodgy surrounding something had happened to dear sweet Annie, so Britta was overwhelmingly relieved to see the brunette open the door and smile at her with her big bright eyes.

"Britta, I-." Annie began.

"Annie, you're ok!" Britta exclaimed, her relief evident but short lived, "Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I-" Annie gulped, "I... would you like to come in?"

"Sure." Britta said, grateful to get out of the dimly lit corridor.

Once Britta was inside her apartment and she had securely locked her front door Annie took a deep calming breath and then turned to the blonde with a small smile, "Can I get you anything? Coffie, maybe? I have some juice drinks, but no alcohol. I considered trying to get Jeff to buy me something, but... well, you know, he'd just be all gross Jeff Winger, making jokes and asking questions, and I wasn't sure it would even be that appropriate, you know, all things considered, and... erm, I can make you something, if you want. Do you want something?"

"No I'm good." Britta said, which was kind of a lie, but to be fair she was feeling the same kind of awkwardness Annie was. Still, she didn't risk her life coming here to make small talk, so she pushed herself to add, "Well actually, there was something..."

"Oh." Annie mumbled, and then as Britta obviously struggled to find the words prompted her, "What is it?"

"I, I just..." Britta stammered, before relaxing and telling herself she was being ridiculous and then adding forcefully, "Where were you? Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Oh." Annie softly murmured while looking down, almost casually adding, "I, I turned my phone off."

"Why?" Britta asked forcefully, and then when Annie shrugged followed up with, "Where were you?"

Forcing herself to look Britta in the eye Annie asked, "Were you expecting me to be somewhere?"

There was a long moment of silence and then Britta stammered, "Well, you know."

"Do I?" Annie questioned, and then after another long moment of silence added, "We never talk about it."

"That's because there isn't anything to talk about." Britta said dismissively, and then when Annie gave her a look added, "I mean, I thought we had an understanding."

"We did. We do. It's just that..." Annie trailed off, searching for the right words, "I wanted to double check what that was."

"We're fuck buddies." Britta shrugged, and then when Annie pulled a face Britta added, "I mean we did agree to keep this casual, right?"

"Yeah. We did. Casual. Super casual-ish." Annie agreed, trying and dismally failing to sound cool, "Because this is no big deal right?"

"Right." Britta nodded.

"Ah-huh, then why are you here?" Annie questioned.

Britta frowned, "Because you didn't show up at my apartment as normal, and you didn't answer your phone."

Annie smiled, "You were worried about me?"

"Yes... but any half decent person would worry about someone under those circumstances." Britta said.

"Is that all?" Annie asked.

"Well." Britta began, and then seeing the look on Annie's face quickly added, "Fine, I was worried about you. Like, probably more than anyone else in the study group, if it had been one of them. Not that I'm screwing any of them, well there was Jeff, but that's over now, I swear, and I know you said you can take care of yourself, but God damn it Annie, you shouldn't be living here."

During Britta's little speech Annie could feel her smile growing and growing and growing until she was beaming ridiculously wide, "So... what you're saying is... I matter to you? That if something did happen, you'd be upset?"

"What the hell are you on about?" Britta frowned.

Her smile quickly fading Annie said flatly, "Answer the question."

"Questions." Britta said, emphasising the 's' at the end before sighing, "Yes and yes, you matter to me and if something did happen to you I'd be upset. Now please stop tempting fate and tell me what's going on? Is... is this a prank? Is Jeff going to jump out with a camcorder?"

"No, no, no, NO! I swear, it's just you and me, and I would never do that to you." Annie interrupted firmly, before taking a deep breath and forcing the next few words out, "The thing is... I think about you. Like, all the time. You're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep, and the first thing I think about when I wake up."

"That might be because you've been sleeping in my apartment." Britta said dryly.

Ignoring her Annie continued, "I think about you when I'm eating, when I'm brushing my teeth, when I'm studying, when I'm in class... whenever we're in the same room I count the number of times you look at me, and I try not to spend too much time staring at you, and I know this is freaking you out, it's freaking ME out, but... I've never felt this way before."

"It's just a crush. It will pass." Britta said dismissively, not looking Annie in the eye.

"I, I don't think it is... but I want to find out." Annie said firmly, not allowing her nerves to get the better of her for once, "I wanna go on a proper date with you. See if we could, you know, work as a couple. I mean sure, it might be a disaster, but so far it's been really, really great. Awkward sometimes, but always great. I like being with you, and you must like it too, otherwise you wouldn't be here. You like me. You... like-like me. And you're addicted to my sweet loving."

Despite herself Britta laughed as Annie wiggled her eyebrows and did a ridiculous little dance at those last words, the blonde allowing them both to enjoy the moment and even murmuring, "Dork."

"You love it." Annie beamed, quickly going pale as she realised she'd mentioned the L word, "I mean, you like-like it... erm, like it? You know what I mean."

"I do." Britta confirmed, getting serious, "But we can't do this Annie."

"Why not?" Annie asked, briefly impressed with herself that she only sounded a little petulant, before she concentrated on adding, "And don't lecture me about the group or our age difference again, because I'm perfectly ok with dating in secret for a little while and if our age isn't an issue for sex why should it be an issue for dating?"

"Our age difference is always an issue Annie." Britta pointed out, "And it's easier to get caught dating than it is casually hooking up."

"Well, age has never been an issue for me and why do we have to care what the group thinks. They're our friends, they should be happy for us." Annie pointed out.

"Well age IS an issue for me, and do you really want to hear all the jokes Jeff and Pierce are going to make if they find out about us?" Britta asked, her voice getting louder.

"We are running the risk of that now!" Annie pointed out, her voice also getting louder, "And you don't look that much older than me. It's like... you could pass for my slightly older sister."

"Oh please." Britta practically yelled, "The last time we went out as friends the bouncer thought I was your mother."

"He was an idiot!" Annie yelled, "You're gorgeous. And I don't care what people think. I thought you said you didn't either?"

"I LIED!" Britta practically screamed and frustration.

There was a moment of silence as both women caught their breath, then Annie step forward and softly asked, "Couldn't we just try? See where this goes? It's just that... you make me so happy."

"That's because we're just fucking." Britta said softly, "If we tried anything else we just ruin it. I'd ruin it. It's what I do."

"I wouldn't let you." Annie said firmly, stepping into Britta's personal space, "We'll probably fight a lot, but it would be worth it."

For a moment Britta almost smiled, then she almost whimpered, "But I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for you."

"Says who?" Annie asked.

"Says everyone." Britta protested, "Or they would, anyway. I'm bad, Annie. I'm rotten to the core. I'm the worst. I try not to be but I fail over, and over, and over again. You know that. You laugh about it behind my back with everybody else."

"Not anymore." Annie said, wishing she had a better response.

Ignoring her Britta continued, "I'm 30, Annie. 30! I'm a 30-year-old community college student who hates marriage, is not that good with kids and my best years are definitely behind me. You... you have so much going for you, and I don't want to be the reason you don't get everything you deserve."

"I don't care what you think I deserve." Annie said softly, wrapping her hands around the back of Britta's neck and pulling her closer, the older woman wrapping her hands around her waist instinctively, "You're who I want. And there's nothing you can say to change that, because you make me happy."

Despite herself Britta smiled, "You make me really, really happy."

Annie smiled, and rested her forehead against Britta's, "So... will you go out with me?"

There was a brief pause, then Britta mentally said 'fuck it' and smiled, "Yes."

Smiling brightly back Annie leaned forward and kissed Britta softly but passionately, the two Greendale students just standing there for a long time with their lips caressing each other's. The moment seemed perfect, albeit for the annoying voice inside Britta's head telling her she should take it back and make it clear to Annie they couldn't be together. As that thought made her sad, and she refused to 'Britta' the moment for Annie, Britta did her best to shut off her brain and concentrate on just kissing the other girl.

For her part Annie found that quite easy, at least at first. Which was a relief as she had been a ball of anxiety all day long with the last couple of hours being near unbearable, and now she was relaxed as could be in the arms of the woman she was falling for. That last inescapable truth freaked her out a bit, but it was also thrilling, that and the passionate kiss really starting to affect the 19-year-old.

Feeling uncharacteristically bold Annie slipped her tongue into Britta's mouth, the blonde clearly surprised for a moment before she began to caress the brunette's tongue with her own. Which in turn caused Annie to stop momentarily, the poor teen a little overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Then she started practically fighting Britta's tongue with her own, the kiss becoming hard and rough to the point where both girls had to pull away for breath.

Annie's first instinct was to apologise for being so forward, and she opened her mouth to do so, but instead she mumbled, "Is, is it ok if we get naked now?"

For a moment Britta just stared at her, then the blonde grinned at her, "Absolutely."

Despite herself Annie let out a little squeak of nervousness when Britta grabbed her shirt and began pulling it over her head. Then, upon seeing the look on Britta's face, Annie quickly lifted her arms up so the blonde could remove the offending item and set it aside, the brunette bravely copying the older girl and helping Britta out of her shirt. The process was repeated as they stripped each other in something which was almost a tradition now, which didn't make it any less awkward or mildly funny when a stupid piece of clothing got caught or just refuse to be removed, Annie and/or Britta almost ruining the mood several times as they tried to get each other naked.

Luckily all it took was a look at the other to get them back in the mood, the two Greendale students exchanging several kisses which ranged from extremely gentle to extremely rough in an attempt to relax each other and keep things running smoothly. That was the same reason they hesitantly kissed some parts of each other's exposed skin, ignoring each other's 'lady parts' for now as to not jump the gun or anything. Annie was also dully aware of Britta guiding them to the bedroom, not that she had any complaint about that, especially not the part where she found herself lying on her back with Britta lying on top of her and kissing her passionately while their now naked bodies rubbed so wonderfully together.

After what felt like an eternity of passionately making out Britta broke the lip lock once and for all, well at least for now, so she could place kisses all over Annie's pretty face. First the corner of her mouth, then her cheek, then her forehead, then the other cheek, and so on, Annie giggling in a tone which suggested she found this cute and maybe a little ticklish, which was what Britta had been going for. Then she homed in on the younger girl's neck and suddenly Annie wasn't giggling anymore. No, she was too busy moaning happily as Britta kissed up and down her neck while gently caressing her big boobs, getting Annie ready for what came next.

Then when Britta tried to move lower Annie suddenly cried out, "Stop."

Her eyes going wide Britta jumped back and apologetically asked, "Why? Did I do something wrong? Did I-"

"No, no, no... that was great, it's just that..." Annie trailed off, struggling to find the words, "I, I was just wondering if we could try something different?"

Britta raised an eyebrow, "Like what, exactly?"

"Like... a... a, a 69." Annie blurted out, her cheeks now bright red.

Immediately Britta's expression softened, the blonde briefly scolding herself for acting so negatively and making Annie upset, before she quickly smiled and said, "Sure. But trust me, you're going to want to be on top. Not that being on the bottom isn't fun, but... well, you'll see what I mean."

As she said all this Britta had gotten into position on her back and waited expectantly, hoping Annie wouldn't ask questions about what she had just said. Even saying it had made her blush a little, especially as saying that gave her a very vivid vision of what was most likely about to occur. See, Britta might be faking the whole having previous 'lesbian experience' thing, but she'd done a 69 or two with some guys and well, considering that experienced taught her that the person on top rubbed their junk into the face of the person below them, it was better that she was the one biting the bullet at the bottom. Although the idea of Annie's 'junk' rubbing against her face was not exactly an unpleasant thought.

Just then Britta realised that there had been a long pause, so she refocused on Annie and apologetically asked, "Sorry, did you want more foreplay?"

Annie blushed again, "No. I, I'm good."

There was another pause and then Annie hesitantly moved around so she was more or less in the correct position, the brunette making it the correct position by lowering her junk down onto Britta's face. Which was possibly the worst nickname for something so pretty, and more importantly tasty, Britta briefly scolding herself for even thinking such a thing. Then Annie's pussy was pressed against her mouth and all that mattered was licking it.

That was exactly what Britta did, her mind thankfully shutting off as she concentrated on lapping at the other girl's cunt with long slow licks, starting at the bottom and making her way to the top to tease Annie's clit. This earned her a series of joyful moans and Annie shifting on her face, the feeling unlike anything Britta had experienced before. It was so much better than that one time she had let a guy go on top during a 69, Britta deciding she would be content if Annie never actually completed the 69 and just rode her face all night long.

Most of the time Annie was good at multitasking, but there were exceptions. Apparently Britta's tongue on her cunt was one of them as the second she felt that soft wet muscle caressing her private parts Annie let out a long moan and totally forgot what she was doing. It just felt so good. Britta licking her pussy always did, but there was something about this position which was extra thrilling. Annie had imagined it many times, even before their first kiss, but once again her imagination hadn't done justice to the actual experience.

She was literally sitting on another girl's face. Pressing her sex against a member of her own sex's mouth. Sandwiching Britta's head between her bed and her pussy, forcing the woman she had fallen for to eat her out. Of course there was no forcing involved and Annie was trying really, really hard to keep her weight on her knees so she wasn't hurting Britta, the thought of even giving this wonderful woman discomfort unbearable for her. Not that Britta was complaining. No, she was reaching up to grab Annie's butt and press her downwards onto her mouth, the nerdy brunette once again letting out a long moan as the rubbing of her cunt against Britta's face added even more stimulation.

It was that of all things which made Annie relies she was being selfish. After all she was the one who suggested the 69 and here she was just sitting on Britta's face like a selfish rhymes with Witch. Well, to be fair Annie had fantasised about doing this very thing, and actually getting to do it was thrilling, but it didn't seem right when she could so easily return the pleasure. She just needed to act like a big girl and not some scared prude, the type of which would struggle to even admit she was attracted to girls, and just do it.

So she did. Slowly and cautiously Annie Edison lowered herself so she was laying on top of her good friend turned lesbian lover Britta Perry in the classic 69 position, her face inches from the other girl's pussy. She then took a moment to enjoy the smell of it, and how wet it looks, then she stuck out her tongue and slid it over Britta's downstairs lips. Immediately she was rewarded by Britta moaning into her sex, which caused wonderful vibrations which in turn made Annie moan in pure joy.

Much to Britta's delight this process was repeated over and over again, Annie quickly settling into giving her pussy a slow, gentle licking while the blonde struggle to do the same for the brunette. Not that Britta wasn't loving her latest chance to lick Annie's delicious pussy, because she was, so very much, but by now the younger girl's cream was flowing steadily down onto her face and pretty much directly into her mouth, making the older girl insane with need.

Simply lapping gently at Annie's cunt wasn't enough, Britta wanted to tongue fuck her lover. She wanted to tongue fuck her so bad, but she didn't think Annie was ready for that. After all this was the inexperienced 19-year-old's first 69 and wasn't used to both giving and receiving pleasure at the same time, so Britta needed to be the experienced mentor she should have always been for Annie and ease the other girl into it. Not overwhelm her too soon and thus distract her from returning the favour.

That thought process sounded selfish, and it kind of was, but in a way it wasn't because if Annie got distracted there was no way they would both cum at the same time and Britta found that super sexy. Maybe even a little romantic. Well, as romantic as covering each other's faces in their cum could be. The point was this was something Britta wanted them to do together as a team to help solidify their new relationship, or possibly just to strengthen the one which had been slowly developing for weeks.

Luckily instead of spending ages just gently licking her pussy Annie slowly increased her tongue work until she was laping away just as frantically as Britta was, both Greendale students' mouths glued to each other's cunts so the majority of the other's cream slid directly down their throats and into their bellies where that heavenly cream belonged. Once they were at that stage Britta cautiously added suction into the mix, and when Annie immediately started sucking her pussy lips in turn the blonde knew it was so on.

Annie tried her best but it felt like it was impossible to keep up with her experienced girlfriend. If that's what she was... what they were now to each other. But there she goes being distracted again, something Annie found more problematic than ever. From her perspective it took forever for her to start sucking Britta's pussy lips in return, and when the other girl shoved her tongue into her womanhood it felt like an eternity before Annie was polite enough to return the favour. And ok, so that was partly because she was busy having a wonderfully hard orgasm, but in her mind that didn't excuse her selfishness.

Unfortunately no sooner had Annie recovered from her first climax than the soft wet muscle which had invaded her pussy, which had then been removed properly so Britta could swallow her cum, re-entered her and started to fuck her, that skilled little tongue thrusting in and out at an ever-increasing pace until Annie was forced to cum again and again and again.

Even when Annie returned the favour took a half a dozen tongue thrust to make Britta cum, making the brunette briefly depressed. Had she lost her touch? Did Britta not like what she was doing to her? Was the potential of a real relationship really that much of a turn off for the blonde? Then Annie forced these thoughts and any others aside so she could concentrate on swallowing Britta's cum, then more importantly make her lover cum again, something she became so desperate to do she eventually cheated by adding her fingers into the mix.

Britta just stuck to using her tongue and mouth, but it was more than enough to keep Annie on her high as she frantically fought to keep conscious enough so she could continue fucking the other girl even though she became overwhelmed by the blissful sensations she was feeling. And to her credit she managed to make Britta cum several times, and be rewarded for that with a heaven like no other she'd ever experienced before as she was constantly cumming at the same time cum was squirting onto her face and down her throat, the delicious liquid so plentiful the inexperienced Annie didn't have a hope of swallowing it all, and she was so lost in her paradise she didn't even care.

Despite her previous experience with 69 positions Britta wasn't in any way ready for another woman cumming on her face. She had been looking forward to it ever since she got comfortable with the idea that she liked having lesbian sex with Annie, but the idea of this seemingly innocent 19-year-old rubbing her orgasming cunt against her face and actually experiencing it were two very different things. Sure, Britta loved every second of it, and she could never swallow all of Annie's cum anyway, but still it was overwhelming.

When Annie finally rolled off of her, leaving the two Greendale students to gasp for breath, Britta had no regrets. Sure, they didn't cum together the first time, but that had been a wonderful accident and they had orgasmed simultaneously plenty of times after that. Also the feeling of Annie's orgasming cunt rubbing against her face while she herself was creaming around this wonderful girl's fingers was something Britta was going to crave now for the rest of her life, the blonde actually considering suggesting they do it again the second they regained enough energy to at least try.

Britta wasn't so sure that was going to happen as she was so exhausted she could happily pass out right here and now, but apparently Annie had other ideas given the way the brunette slowly turned around and got back on top of her. When their sweat and cum coated bodies were pressing against each other again, this time face-to-face, the two girls stared into the other's eyes for a moment, then their lips met in a needy kiss, sharing the taste of each other's cum and rubbing their private parts together in a way which quickly restored at least some of their energy.

After what felt like an eternity of making out Annie broke the kiss and panted, "I want to try something else."

Smiling softly up at her lover Britta murmured, "Ok, what?"

Biting her lip Annie replied, "I... I think I'd rather show you, but you have to promise not to get mad, ok?"

Not liking the sound of this Britta raised an eyebrow but promised, "Ok."

For a second Annie hesitated, then she pecked Britta on the lips and rolled over onto her other side so she could fish something out of her top drawer, deciding to mumble with her back to the blonde, "You, you know what kind of store I live over, right? And like, the name of it?"

Britta thought about it momentarily, and then gave a half smile, "Annie, if you wanna use a dildo, that's fine. It's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact I'd be proud of you for wanting to expand your horizons as-"

Britta trailed off as Annie turned back around so she was facing her, a strap-on dildo in her hand, the nervous brunette quickly adding, "You promised not to get mad, remember?"

"I know." Britta sighed, trying to live up to that promise, "And I'm not, but don't you think a strap-on in lesbian sex-"

"Promotes the heteronormative agenda? Glorifies masculinity? Promotes some super disgusting idea like that every lesbian secretly wants to be a man or just needs a good dicking?" Annie offered, correctly guessing what Britta was thinking from the look on the blonde's face, "Because I don't think that way Britta, and I don't really care who does. This isn't because I want a man more than you, or want to turn you into a man, or any nonsense like that. I want YOU Britta, no one else. I want you to fuck me with this, thrust in and out of me with your hips, your whole body laying on top of me, your eyes staring into mine as you take me and make me yours."

Bowled over by Annie's little speech Britta just stared at her lover for a few long minutes then smiled, "Been practising that, have you?"

Annie returned the smile with a small one of her own, "A little. But I mean it."

"I get that." Britta sighed, "But I'm still not sure about this."

There was a brief pause and then Annie offered, "How about we try it just this once, and if you don't like it I promise I'll never ask again."

Annie of course broke out those big Bambi eyes of hers, making it impossible for Britta to resist, "Fine, just this once. But no one ever hears about this."

"Ewww, no. I mean yes. I mean, God Britta, what makes you think I would talk to anyone about our sex lives?" Annie asked accusingly.

"I don't know." Britta shrugged, "Most women talk about sex, and-"

"Britta! We aren't most women." Annie said as she lifted Britta's feet up so she could slip the harness over them and up the blonde's legs.

"You can say that again." Britta grumbled as she lifted her ass so Annie could bring the strap-on up to her waist and secure it firmly in place.

Ignoring her lover Annie grabbed onto the dildo and said, "I want to try something, ok?"

Britta was going to point out that Annie had already said that, but she never got the words out because almost immediately the seemingly innocent 19-year-old wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo and began noisily sucking on it. Which under normal circumstances Britta would have found appalling, and everything Annie promised this wasn't, but God dammit it was so hot. It was so fucking hot to have this girl who she still thought of as innocent sucking a cock firmly attached to her waist, her pretty mouth soon beginning to bob up and down on it while Annie's big baby blues glanced up at her pleadingly.

Besides, after about a minute of sucking on the dildo Annie momentarily pulled her mouth away from it and made a extremely good point, "I, I know how this looks, but... I just kind of thought it would be hot. And we need to get it a little wet anyway, so why not this way?"

Annie then waited a few seconds for Britta to complain as she imagined she would when planning this out, but instead the blonde remained uncharacteristically silent. Not that Britta was a total chatterbox, but Annie had figured she would have something to say about receiving a blow job courtesy of a false manhood. However as Annie was in no hurry to argue she decided to take Britta's silence as consent... which sounded a bit icky, but the other girl could definitely stop her if she didn't want her to continue.

So Annie wrapped her lips around the dildo again, waiting until she was bobbing her mouth up and down a good portion of it before once again looking up into Britta's eyes for any objection and happily finding none. That continue to be the case even as she lowered her lips further down on the man-made cock, pushing it first to the back of her mouth and then even a little into her throat. She of course choked and gagged something fierce, but she'd never done this before and it was kind of a turn on.

That was the whole reason she was doing this, plain and simple. It was a turn on. Annie wasn't exactly sure why, and she knew it would have been easier just to get Britta to fuck her with a handheld dildo, but the second she had seen the strap-on in Dildopolis she just couldn't get the image of Britta fucking how with this thing out of her head. She also couldn't get the image of herself sucking on the toy first, and sometimes after, Britta fucked her with it, and even though she couldn't quite fit it all in her mouth like she imagined she was still able to use her tongue to make the lower half of the toy cock nice and wet.

Once Annie was sure there was nothing she could do to make the dildo more wet she removed her mouth from it, nervously looked up at the other woman and mumbled, "Fuck me. Please Britta... fuck me with that thing."

Annie then turned over so she was lying on her back with her legs slightly spread so Britta could get in between them. Unfortunately unlike Vaughn Britta hesitated a little, those few seconds feeling like hours until the blonde finally lifted herself up and kneeled in front of her. There was then another agonisingly long hesitation, and then Britta totally made the weight worth it.

Britta bit her lip. Annie looked so beautiful like this. Beautiful and vulnerable, things between them becoming more nervous and awkward the longer Britta just stared at Annie. Rushing into the position really didn't help, neither did lining up the dildo which seem to be more complicated than it should be. Then Britta connected with her target and pushed forcefully forwards, forcing the saliva covered tip of the toy into Annie's womanhood which seem to open up like a flower and except the fake cock inside it with surprising ease.

Although it looked easy Annie let out a loud cry, Britta immediately stopping and carefully studying the other girl's face. Britta felt she'd got pretty good at reading Annie's mood but now she was completely drawing a blank, and she had no idea whether that loud cry was from pain, pleasure or both. Perhaps the worst part of it was Britta just couldn't seem to form a simple sentence, like 'are you ok' or 'do you want me to stop', meaning she just stayed there like a gormless moron while Annie concentrated on relaxing.

After what seemed like an eternity Annie softly squeaked, "Britta... please... more... mmmmmm, it feels so good."

Britta exhaled in relief. She had no idea she had been holding her breath, or any idea when Annie's welfare had come to mean so much to her. It was a reminder that this girl had sneaked passed whatever walls Britta might have put up to protect her heart and she really was falling for this beautiful teen. As such she continued to do everything she could to make sure this was a good experience for Annie, including but not limited to slowly pushing a few inches of the dildo into Annie's cunt and then beginning a slow thrusting motion, officially beginning to fuck sweet little Annie Edison.

Of course Britta had fucked Annie in a variety of different ways, all just as valid if not more than using a penis to do it. But, despite herself, Britta found there was a certain thrill to pumping the large object in between her legs in and out of Annie's love box. She couldn't really put it into words but Britta was sure she would be obsessing about it for days, weeks, and months to follow. Possibly even years, or the rest of her life. But right now she just tried to concentrate on giving Annie pleasure, something which was proving ridiculously easy to do.

Annie wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she had purchased the strap-on. Well, she had expected an argument from Britta, and that she could talk the stubborn blonde into this, however she wasn't sure she had accurately predicted what it would feel like. She wasn't sure it was even possible to predict this, as just like sex with a man words didn't quite do justice to it and you just had to experience it. And oh boy, was Annie experiencing being fucked by a strap-on wearing girl right now.

It wasn't a super comfortable at first, and the penetration itself felt really weird, but at the same time there was a noticeable amount of pleasure, and once some of the dildo was inside her Annie was eager to see what it would be like to have more inside her. To have to verbally say that made her blush, but it was so worth it to get more of the dildo, and shortly after that Britta began to fuck her. Officially fuck her with that big fake dick, Annie strap-on fucked by another girl for the first time in her life. Not that it would be the same if Britta wasn't attached to it.

The thought of doing this with another girl who wasn't Britta still made Annie squirm. She just wasn't emotionally ready for that, and she wasn't sure she ever wanted to be. She didn't care about labels or experimentation, and she never really had. She just wanted Britta. She had been attracted to Britta, both in terms of how she looked and her personality, and along the way Annie had fallen for the other girl, and she didn't care that she was another girl, she just wanted to be with her in every possible way.

To have Britta in this way... or perhaps more accurately to have Britta have her in this way was beyond thrilling, especially when their bodies were once again pressing together, officially announcing every inch of that dildo was inside her. Every inch of Britta's dildo was inside her. Every inch of Britta's cock was inside Annie's pussy. It didn't matter that the cock wasn't made of flesh, in that moment it felt more real than anything that had ever been inside Annie before, and still she wanted more. She wanted Britta to fuck her, something Annie felt like she needed more than anything else, so much so that she was willing to ask for it.

"Britta... please... fuck me." Annie weakly mumbled, slightly blushing as she did so.

In response Britta smiled softly and then leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. Seconds, maybe hours, later Britta broke the kiss, stared into her eyes with another gentle smile on her face and then slowly slid her hips backwards, Annie moaning softly as some of the strap-on was pulled from her cunt. Then Britta pushed it back in just as gently, establishing a steady rhythm which resulted in the full length of the dildo being buried in Annie's pussy with every in trust, thus making the sex so much more intense.

Although it didn't feel like simple sex, or crude fucking, it felt like beautiful love-making, the type of which Annie had always dreamt about but never experienced until her relationship with Britta. It was why she was so sure she could talk Britta into a proper relationship, because sure, most of the time they had awkward, frantic, needy sex, but there were times like this where everything else just melted away and it just felt like it was the two of them. Britta would stare into her eyes just like this and Annie wouldn't think, she would know that Britta had feelings for her, that knowledge making the experience so much better.

Seemingly of their own accord Annie's legs wrapped around Britta's waist and her arms wrapped around the other girl's torso, embracing the woman she loved as they continued to make love. Which may Britta smile softly again before giving her another kiss, the whole world falling away as the two Greendale students became lost in switching between kissing and just staring at each other while Britta continued to pump Annie's pussy at a slow but steady rhythm which made the brunette feel like she had found heaven on earth.

Then, what felt like several lifetimes later, Annie felt a slowly building need within her core taking over and suddenly she was crashing back down to earth as pleasure was almost completely replaced by a burning desire to cum. If Britta continued like this maybe she could cum, but Annie wanted more. She loved having Britta make love to her, but she wanted the other woman to pick up the pace of her thrusts and pound her into orgasmic bliss. Annie just hoped she could ask for that without ruining the mood.

"More! Harder! Fuck me! Oh Britta please fuck me! Fuck me! Oh God it feels so good. Soooo goooooddddddd mmmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck me Britta! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like a man!" Annie begged, the look on Britta's face making her realise the mistake, "Not that I want a man, ohhhhhhh, but, mmmmmmm, I, I... ooooooooh Britta please, give it to me harder. I want you to fuck me harder. I want you to make me cum. Please, ooooooohhhhhh, I want you, mmmmmm, only you, I... I, oh God Britta, I want you to fuck me hard and make me cum!"

Britta just stared blankly at her lover for a few minutes and then she said, "Fine Annie, you want me to fuck you like a guy, I'll fuck you like a guy."

The sad part was that Britta knew what Annie meant. Or at least she thought she did. After all, Annie Edison didn't have a mean bone in her entire body. Well, everybody did, Britta supposed, but Annie would not be deliberately mean to her, not now, and all the brunette had intended to do was beg for a harder fucking. And to be fair, Britta was taking Annie like a man, and despite herself Britta was getting a noticeable thrill out of that. But to hear these words made Britta feel inadequate, like this really was just experimentation for the 19-year-old and as soon as it suited her she would go back to boys.

Pushing her fears and doubts aside for the moment Britta concentrated on giving Annie what she had begged for, slowly yet firmly picking up the pace until she was giving it to Annie 'good and hard', the other girl at first clutching onto her for dear life and then suddenly beginning to pull Britta into her and push her own body up to meet her with every thrust. This totally took Britta off-guard because when she was on her back she just laid there like a 'dead fish' and let the guy do all the work, although she found it an incredible turn on and when she got used to it she started fucking Annie even harder.

This made the prim and proper Annie Edison scream, "FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK MEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOHHHHHH GOOOODDDDDDD, FUCK ME! FUCK ME BRITTA! FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME! I WANT MY GIRLFRIEND TO FUCK ME!"

Her ears perking up Britta smiled, "Girlfriend?

Annie looked nervous, like she was going to take it back. Instead of reassuring her that was what Britta wanted too, regardless of whatever happened later, Britta simply increased the pace even more, resulting in an indescribable look on Annie's face and in her eyes. Britta knew that her girlfriend was cumming even before the younger girl let out a deafening scream, the thirty-something woman just enjoying that look in the other girl's eyes and on her face before she silenced that ear piercing noise by kissing Annie again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Britta was aware that she was cumming too. That the dildo ramming into her clit with every thrust and the undeniable mental fuck that was taking another woman in this way had caught up with her and she was experiencing an orgasm which wasn't as powerful as some of the ones that Annie had given her but was still surprisingly satisfying. However she pushed past that orgasm and the ones that followed so she could concentrate on what really mattered, making Annie cum, Britta managing to do that over and over again until finally it until she had an ounce of energy left and she collapsed in exhaustion down onto the other girl.

Britta lay there for what felt like a long time, and then suddenly lifted herself up so she could remove the dildo as gently as possible from Annie. Unfortunately, and perhaps inevitably, Annie made some guttural noises of discomfort during this followed by a particularly heart-breaking cry when the toy was removed completely, Britta awkwardly struggling to remove the harness so she could concentrate on guiding Annie underneath the sheets and then snuggling up with her.

When the other girl was lying in her arms Britta softly murmured, "So... girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, about that..." Annie mumbled weakly, too tired and embarrassed to even look at Britta, "I, I was like, delirious, and I know it's too soon, and-"

"Well, we have been unofficially together for quite a while, and I do like-like you and all, so... what the hell?" Britta murmured, waiting until Annie was looking at her with those big eyes of hers before asking, "Annie... will you be my girlfriend?"

Smiling ridiculously wide Annie squeezed the blonde with all her might and practically squealed, "Oh Britta yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend! Let's be girlfriends! Oh Britta!"

If Britta had more energy she would have kissed Annie. As she didn't she settled for hugging the other girl tightly to her, both Greendale students slowly relaxing in each other's embrace and falling into a much-needed rest. Sure, inside part of Britta was still panicking because she had gone from desperately trying to keep Annie at arms length to jumping into a lesbian relationship with her, but that part of her was drowned out by the overwhelming happiness she felt knowing Annie was hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Community and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Annie looked around and sighed. Sure, her apartment wasn't much to look at, it was above a sex store and it was in a bad neighbourhood where she constantly got offers to buy drugs, but it was her home. Her first home which she had bought and paid for with her own money, and ok, she was only renting and according to all of her friends she got majorly ripped off, but still she was going to miss this place.

"Ok, that's everything." Britta panted once she'd finished sello-taping the box in front of her shut, then she practically whooped, "Now let's get you out of this dump!"

Taking offence Annie exclaimed, "Britta! Do not refer to my first apartment as a dump!"

Giving Annie a soft, but accidentally a little condescending, look Britta moved over to her girlfriend, took her hand and then softly said, "Annie, I didn't mean to belittle this important stage in your development as a woman. Actually a first apartment is an important right for anyone, but it's an unwritten rule that your first apartment sucks and oh boy did you pick a doozy. I think this might be even worse than mine, and believe me that place was a dump."

"Well I still don't think it's that bad." Annie huffed.

"That's because you've got your nostalgia shades firmly in place and it's making you irrational. Which again happens to everybody, including me. We're all idiots at this stage. Not that you're an idiot, it's just..." Britta closed her eyes and pulled a face, then took a moment to desperately try to think of a way she could get out of this grave she had dug herself, ultimately deciding to go with, "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to 'Britta' this, it's just that I worry about you. This is not a safe place Annie, and it never was, and I'm sorry you can't see it right now but you really are too good for this place, and... and, and I can't wait to live with you."

Annie's heart had been through a rollercoaster throughout that speech, definitely taking a downturn at the end with the way Britta said those final words, leading her to ask, "Are you sure? Because it's not too late, if you're having second thoughts."

Britta remained silent for a full minute, and then she said, "I just, you know... don't want to 'Britta' this. Living together I mean."

"Oh Britta." Annie said softly, moving closer, "We've talked about this."

Sighing dramatically Britta started to ramble, "I know, I know, it's just living with someone for the first time is always hard, and I always screw everything up, so much so even I'm using my name to describe fucking up now, and-"

After cutting her off with a brief but passionate kiss Annie rested their foreheads together and softly smiled, "And I've told you a million times, I'm not going anywhere. Well, I am going somewhere. Your apartment I mean. We're going to your apartment, but it's now our apartment, and I know it's scary and I know it's kind of a risk but I swear, neither one of us are going to 'Britta' this. I won't let us."

Britta smiled softly and then frowned, "But-"

"No buts! We're doing this." Annie said firmly, before gently adding, "If you still want too. I mean, either way we'll be fine, but-"

"I thought you said no buts?" Britta grinned, and then when Annie frowned at her quickly added, "BUT, I know what you mean. And if you're sure about this, then I can be sure about it."

"Good." Annie smiled, before asking, "Soooooo... when does everybody else get here?"

"Soon." Britta grinned, that grin slowly becoming evil as she added, "In the meantime, since you brought up the subject of 'butts', if you still want to try a little butt stuff, I'm in, on one condition."

Blushing furiously Annie asked, "What?"

"You have to turn around right now." Britta said as huskily as she could, then rolled her eyes a little when Annie simply turned around, "I meant leaning against the table."

"Oh... well, you should have said that." Annie complained, "Seriously Britta, if you want something you have to tell someone, otherwise-"

Annie trailed off when she felt Britta gently grab her ass, the brunette gulping as the blonde leaned against her ear and whispered, "That's a good rule. So... what is it that you want Annie?"

"I, I... I..." Annie stammered, momentarily reduced to her old self, then she took a calming breath and as confidently as she could said, "I want you to fuck my ass."

"Why?" Britta asked softly.

Taken off-guard Annie replied, "I, I... erm, I don't know. It seems hot, and really naughty, and... and I like exploring my sexuality with you. It's super empowering, and I could never see myself doing it with someone I wasn't so comfortable with."

Britta smiled and squeezed Annie's butt, "You're kissing my ass."

Looking over her shoulder and smiling Annie quipped, "Yeah, but it's kind of appropriate, or ironic, or whatever. And just because I'm kind of telling you what you want to hear doesn't mean it's not true."

"Ok then." Britta shrugged, reaching round Annie's waist to undo the top button of her jeans and then pull down her fly.

This made Annie go tense, "What! Now?"

"Relax." Britta cooed softly, as she cautiously slipped her thumbs underneath the waistband of her girlfriend's jeans while making sure to grab hold of the brunette's underwear too, "I'm not going to use the strap-on now, but I have something which will help you take it up the butt later."

"What?" Annie asked, blushing as Britta pulled her jeans and pants down to her knees, leaving her butt exposed.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." Britta grinned, admiring Annie's ass for a second before giving it a smack, making the surprised brunette yelp in the process, "Now stay there for just a second. Don't move a muscle. And no peeking!"

Blushing bright red Annie turned her head so she was staring forwards at the wall, feeling incredibly grateful that she'd made sure the door to her apartment was thoroughly locked, the brunette having added additional locks of her own so at this point only she and Britta had the keys necessary to walk in on them right now, so if their friends were early, or the landlord stopped by, or a family member made a surprise visit they wouldn't find her with her ass exposed like this. Even the tiny possibility of something like that happening caused a rush of excitement to flood her body.

While Annie was lost in her own little world Britta quickly retrieved two small objects from her bag and then held one of them up where the other girl could see it, "Annie, do you know what this is?"

Focusing on the object in front of her Annie blushed perhaps the deepest red of her life and then weakly replied, "Y, yes..."

"So, what is it?" Britta pushed.

"It's... it's a butt-plug." Annie practically whispered.

"That's right Annie." Britta beamed, and then as confidently as she could added, "It's a butt-plug, designed to stretch out an ass to be fucked. And I want you to wear it, and by that I mean have it in your ass, the whole time the study group is helping us move all your stuff from your first apartment into our new home."

Definitely blushing the deepest red of her life now Annie felt faint with the sheer depravity of the idea, her mouth automatically open to reject it only for her to say, "Britta! That's so, naughty... do it!"

As Annie sounded understandably scandalised by the suggestion initially, before practically purring her consent in the most erotic tone that Britta had ever heard, the blonde felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure?"

"God yes. Stick that thing up my butt! Get me nice and ready to take your cock back there." Annie demanded softly, loving the downright nasty idea more and more by the second.

Annie felt embarrassed at her wanton behaviour, her shame at least doubling when she saw the surprised look on Britta's face. Then again even after banging like bunnies for months now Britta was still fixated on the idea of her being innocent, almost virginal, so maybe it was for the best she got to see this side of her, which to be fair was partly the reason why Annie had decided to suggest exploring this particular curiosity. So far it was proving worth it, the shocked look on Britta's face morphing into one of lust as the blonde thoroughly coated the butt-plug with lubricant that she got out of a tiny tube.

Then, rather than simply trying to immediately give Annie what she demanded, Britta slid a hand down to rub Annie's pussy, making the brunette moan and the blonde grin, "Wow Annie, you're really getting into this."

"Yeah, I kind of am." Annie blushed.

"That's good, it means you'll probably like a cock up your ass, almost as much as you like this." Britta said, pushing a finger inside Annie's pussy.

It wasn't a slow gentle entrance, like the type Annie had become used to, as thanks to the lubricant still covering Britta's finger and just how wet the inside of Annie's love hole was that digit raced into and through that welcoming womanhood. Not that Annie complained in the slightest. No, she often thought Britta was way too gentle with her when she was burning with need and wanted her girlfriend to fuck her as opposed to the gentle lovemaking which was the norm. Annie loved that too because it involved having Britta inside her, and oh how she loved having Britta inside her, but... well, Annie was eager to try some more adventurous things.

Britta hadn't meant to enter Annie that fast but as the younger girl let out a loud moan of pleasure she just about fought the urge to apologise and instead concentrated on doing her favourite thing in the world, fucking Annie Edison. Oh how Britta loved fucking Annie. Making the girl moan, feeling her insides clamp down around her, making her cum, it was all heaven to Britta. It was one of the reasons she was willing to do anything to please Annie, and she had to admit while she had her reservations Britta was also finding herself super into this.

Of course she was just finger fucking her girlfriend's pussy right now so of course Britta would be super into it. The real test was whether she could actually make Annie's naughtiest sex dreams come true and fuck the other girl's butt. And part one of that test was sticking a finger up her girlfriend's ass, Britta spending way longer than necessary relaxing Annie, and herself, with a little pussy fingering before she removed that digit and pressed it against the brunette's virgin butt hole.

For a second or two Annie tensed, then relaxed, causing Britta to have to bite her lip to prevent herself from asking if Annie was sure about this. After all, technically this wasn't a huge deal as Britta had done this before. A couple of times actually, although it was always while she was eating Annie's pussy as a way to make the other girl cum in her mouth, so obviously this was different. This was preparing for the naughtiest/nastiest thing that Britta had ever seriously considered doing, the blonde momentarily feeling another surge of guilt for corrupting sweet little Annie Edison, as if Britta had never stuck her finger up Annie's ass there was no way the brunette would have asked for this.

However Annie had asked for this, and she was probably as relaxed as she was ever going to be, so taking a calming breath Britta slowly pushed her finger forwards, both Greendale students letting out a gasp followed by a long moan as the brunette's virgin butt hole swallowed her finger. Was it virgin though? Or had Britta already taken Annie's anal cherry with the original butt fingering? Britta honestly wasn't sure, as this was similar to a doctors exam which definitely didn't count as sex, but those previous times and this current time with her girlfriend definitely was, and yet the idea of officially taking Annie's anal virginity with a strap-on cock was super-hot. Did that make Britta a bad feminist?

Pushing away those confusing thoughts which had muddled her mind for way too long Britta asked nervously, "How does that feel Annie?"

"Kind of weird... but also kind of good..." Annie blushed, at least half moaning as she added, "I like it."

"Me too." Britta admitted, marvelling at the feeling of Annie's butt tightly wrapped around her finger.

Annie blushed and moaned even more as Britta began twirling and then eventually curling her finger around inside her butt, making her feel downright indecent pleasure. The process repeated itself when Britta started officially finger fucking her ass hole, Annie unable to believe she could feel this good just from this, but also really relieved. She'd sort of experienced this before when Britta was going down on her, but then she'd obviously been distracted. Now her whole world revolved around the finger in her butt, Annie becoming lost in it for a few blissful seconds.

"Annie... are you sure you want this?" Britta asked nervously, waking Annie from her thoughts.

Annoyed at hearing this question again Annie huffed, "Yes Britta, I'm sure."

"Then you've got to relax a little more." Britta said in annoyance, before sweetening her tone, "Seriously Annie, you're so tight that if you don't relax some more this is really going to hurt."

"I'm trying." Annie said truthfully.

"Try harder." Britta implored, stepping up the pace of the anal finger fucking.

Although she felt a little annoyed at the commanding tone Annie tried her hardest to do as she was told, Britta giving her a helping hand by twisting, curling and pumping that finger in and out of her butt hole at an ever-increasing pace until it felt like for sure the blonde was finger fucking her ass as hard as she could. Not that Annie was complaining of course. No, it felt too good for that, and Britta was right, she did need to relax and this was helping her a lot.

However it didn't seem enough to Britta who lent forward and whispered in her ear, "I want you to remember this. When we're all carrying your stuff to our cars, and to my... I mean our place, everybody goofing around and making jokes, both of us trying to act like everything is normal, I want you to think about how I finger fucked both your front hole and your back hole. How I had my finger up your ass, loosening you up for the butt-plug, which in turn got you ready to be sodomised by my strap-on. And I want you to think about how you asked for this. How you begged me to fuck you back there like a little slut. How all this is happening because you wanted me to fuck you up the ass, and when we've got you all moved in and everybody leaves, that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to strap on my cock and stick it right up your ass and then fuck your tiny little virgin hole until you cum screaming my fucking name!"

"Oh Britta." Annie half blushed, half moaned, before her eyes bugged out, "OH BRITTAAAAAAHHHHH!"

In what seemed like a flash Britta pulled her finger out of Annie's ass, pressed the plug against that loosened hole and gently but firmly pushed forwards. By the time Annie realise this was what was happening the plug was already halfway inside her, at which point both her eyelids and ass hole really seemed to stretch open, the 19-year-old letting out a loud cry as her back hole then closed around the base of the toy, leaving the butt stretcher fully embedded inside Annie's backside. Which naturally caused her to cry out with shock.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Britta swiftly apologised, gently rubbing Annie's clit to try and make her girlfriend feel better, "It's just... dirty talk relaxes you, and I didn't think you were going to get any more relaxed, so I, erm, just... kind of... stuck it in."

"Oh, oh God, mmmmmm, don't, ohhhhhhhh, don't worry." Annie moaned, "It feels good."

"Really?" Britta smiled.

"Really." Annie blushed, contemplating whether they had enough time before their friends arrived to have sex.

Apparently they didn't as there was some loud knocking followed by Shirley calling out, "Annie! Britta! We're here!"

There was a moment where Britta's fingers froze on Annie's clit, both girls horrified to be sort of court in the act. They then scrambled to get Annie's pants back on, the fact that they were both trying to do it only making it harder and more awkward. They then tided themselves up best they could, took a calming breath and then answered the door with their best innocent smile firmly in place. Not that Annie could feel innocent with a butt-plug firmly entrenched in between her ass cheeks, the young brunette constantly aware of it with every little movement of her body.

*

Britta was aware of it too. Not in the same way that Annie was, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. Every single second she was hyperaware of Annie's movements, constantly watching and getting a perverse thrill out of seeing Annie blush and occasionally grimace as she walked around with that plug up her butt. At the same time she was worried it would be too much for Annie, Britta struggling to stop herself from calling out 'Annie, you can remove the butt-plug if you want too', which would have been horrifying. The group knowing about their relationship was one thing but they didn't need to discuss the finer points of anal sex with their friends.

Coming out had been a massive let down. Abed of course had already figured it out and deemed it unimportant, Troy was nothing but supportive once he got over his shock, and while Jeff and Pierce maybe made a few more jokes at their combined expense nothing had really changed and they definitely weren't surprised for some reason. Shirley was the most surprise, and the one that they perhaps most worried about, but now it was a few weeks later she was mostly over and had told them since they were both going to hell it didn't really matter in that sweet tone of hers which implied what she was saying wasn't actually meant to be an insult, even though it kind of sounded like one.

After building it up so much in her mind and obsessing over it for weeks Britta had been bitterly disappointed, only somewhat compensating for it by lashing out at anyone who looked twice when she and Annie walked anywhere holding hands, or kissed in public, or did any other couplely thing together. The fact that the group insisted on taking them to dinner to celebrate this milestone in their relationship/getting Annie away from the hell hole which was her first apartment meant that Britta had a few more chances to lecture passers-by, although unfortunately they were all fine with gay culture so it wasn't much fun.

What easily made up for it was being able to slam Annie up against the door to THEIR apartment, kissing her frantically as she struggled to find her key to THEIR apartment, open the door and gently guide her girlfriend into THEIR apartment. They then quickly shuffled through THEIR home until Britta was able to gently lay Annie down on THEIR bed, the two girls stripping each other slowly and, what was for them, gracefully.

The last thing to be removed was Annie's panties, Britta biting her lip as the brunette lifted her hips to make it easier for the blonde to remove that item of clothing, the philosophy major watching carefully to make sure nothing... well, fell out of her girlfriend. When nothing did Britta frowned and asked, "Annie, is everything alright, you know... in there?"

"YES!" Annie exclaimed, both girls blushing as the younger one explained, "You did a pretty good job of shoving it up there... and I've been kind of... clenching it tightly ever since you shoved it in."

"Really?" Britta grinned, eyeing Annie's very wet looking pussy, "Well, I'm sorry, but it kind of looks like you may have sort of enjoyed it."

"I did." Annie blushed, "It was so, so wrong, but I actually got excited."

"I can see that." Britta grinned, her eyes wandering to Annie's pussy again before she looked up at her girlfriend, "Would you like some help with that?"

"Yes please." Annie said breathlessly.

Annie was going to say a whole lot more. Use all the bad words which made her blush to tell Britta exactly what she wanted her to do. Tell her girlfriend in graphic detail how she wanted her to fuck her in the ass like a little slut. Or her pussy. Annie was more than ready to settle for that. She was even thinking of telling Britta she could use whatever she wanted on her. Annie didn't care anymore, she just wanted to get fucked by her extremely skilled and worldly girlfriend.

However before Annie could work up the courage to say any of that Britta leaned down with a beaming smile on her face, opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue and slid it slowly over Annie's needy cunt, the still technically a teen crying out with pure pleasure as Britta gave her pussy a long slow lick. The older woman then followed that up with several more licks, each one almost as painfully slow as the last, Britta deliberately lingering on the younger girl's clit to maximise both Annie's pleasure and the sound of her enjoyment which escaped her lips.

Those sounds would have probably been pretty horrifying or at very least obscene for the prudish child which had first pursued a lesbian experience with her best friend, but Annie Edison had grown up a lot since she first seduced Britta Perry. Or at least she like to think she had. In truth those cries, whimpers and moans still caused her to blush, just not quite as red as she used too given she had adapted to her new normal. Although there wasn't a lot normal about today, and while Britta had gone down on her countless times now how it happened was different.

Normally Britta spent a lot of time on her breasts so this sudden jump to the 'good stuff' was kind of surprising. Although they had been kissing for quite a while, and before that Annie had honestly been so worked up from walking around with a butt plug stuffed up her ass that she was aching to cum before Britta even touched her. So the more she thought about it the more Annie concluded that the sudden jump into things was a very, very good thing. In fact she liked it so much she was willing to welcome more of it. Just not every time.

Britta hadn't meant to skip straight to the 'good stuff', it just kind of happened. If Annie asked Britta would say that she got caught up in the moment, and it just felt right to do what she did, and while that was true honestly Britta's hormones got the best of her. She had been incredibly horny all day long knowing that not only was her seemingly innocent lover walking around with a butt-plug stuffed up her ass but Annie actually wanted Britta to butt fuck her later on with the same strap-on dildo she regularly used on her cunt.

She was so excited Britta was terrified someone would notice. Or notice Annie was excited, which would have been worse because Annie was a terrible liar. Ok, Britta wasn't much better, but Annie was still way more prudish than she was and more likely to spill the beans on this particular occasion. Luckily their friends either didn't care or more likely didn't want to ask, acknowledging they probably wouldn't like whatever answer they were given. After all, the past few weeks they had learnt that, for the most part, the study group didn't want to hear about their sex lives.

Of course Britta didn't really want to dwell on what the study group thought of them, or even her guilt at having not shown Annie's boobs the respect they deserved. As far as the latter thing goes she'd make it up to Annie later, for now she would just concentrate on licking her girlfriend's pussy. Which was an act Britta had found herself becoming increasingly lost in the longer the two of them dated, the blonde now happy to spend hours in between the brunette's legs in the name of making Annie happy.

It only partially worked, as while Annie obviously enjoyed herself her desire to cum soon became almost painful, and yet still for the most part she only whimpered and moaned, waiting patiently for Britta to show her some mercy. Most of the time it was a tossup which one of them would break first, as both of them were very stubborn. However while Britta liked making Annie moan for her she also didn't like literally torturing her, so more often than not she would show mercy before Annie would have to say any bad words. This time round though Britta got an idea to make Annie beg for more without resorting to an hour-long pussy licking.

As much as she loved every second of those long slow licks Annie was currently seconds away from begging for more. She even opened her mouth in preparation to say something, after letting out another little whimper of course. Then Britta grabbed a firm hold of the handle like base of the butt-plug and slowly but firmly pulled on it, putting pressure on the younger girl's ass hole until it slowly started to stretch around the thick part of the plug, thus causing Annie's eyes to go wide as saucers.

For a few seconds Annie only let out a barely audible squeak, then she loudly exclaimed, "BRITTA!"

That coincided with her forbidden hole opening obscenely wide again, almost expelling the entire toy, Britta's steady hand the only thing keeping half of the plug inside her butt. At the same time this was happening Britta was giving her another long slow lick, her tongue pretty much touching the bottom of Annie's pussy lips the second that half of the butt-plug came out of her ass, somehow heightening the pleasure of the lick itself. Naturally Annie was appalled at this realisation, and tried to hide it from Britta, but it was no use.

"You like that?" Britta practically purred knowingly.

Annie blushed furiously, and then ignoring the question which kind of sounded like a statement she closed her eyes and whimpered, "Do it again."

"What's the magic word?" Britta teased in a singsong voice.

"Britta!" Annie whined frustration, before whimpering in defeat, "Please. Please... please do it again and, and make me cum. Please Britta, make me cum. Fuck me and make me cum."

It was kind of absurd to still get embarrassed over such words when she had said this along with other filthy words during sex with the older girl, but Annie just couldn't help it. It was just a part of who she was. Although whatever embarrassment she felt was always totally worth it for the pleasure Britta gave her, this particular pleasure being like nothing else Annie had ever felt before. And considering all the things Britta had made her feel during their relationship that was really saying something, but it was true.

First Britta pushed the butt-plug back inside her ass, the tight anal ring resisting perhaps even more than before but Britta wouldn't be denied. Annie let out a huge gasp as she felt her ass hole finally stretch wide enough for the large bottom of the plug to slip inside her bottom, her butt hole closing shut around the base of the toy while Britta's tongue gave her pussy a long slow lick. Britta then repeated this process over and over again, driving Annie closer to orgasm each time the butt-plug was pulled out of her or pushed back into her. Then Britta began increasing the speed of the licks, pushing Annie to the edge of climax and then sending her over it when that wicked tongue invaded her pussy.

The speed in which Annie came momentarily took Britta by surprise, but the blonde quickly realise it shouldn't have. Not with all that build-up. Although Britta didn't dwell on what led them up to this point, not when Annie's heavenly girl cum was leaking onto her tongue, the 30-something year old quickly wrapping her lips around the 19-year-old's entrance so she could ensure that at least a majority of that heavenly girl cum ended up in her belly where it belonged. Of course a good portion still ended up on her face, but after doing this almost on a nightly basis for the past couple of months Britta had become very skilled at swallowing girl cream, the blonde oh so happy to put those skills to good use right now.

As soon as Annie's first orgasm was over Britta slowly brought her girlfriend down from her high for a few seconds and then, figuring that was enough time to rest, she slowly brought her back up again. Given Annie's body was already humming with pleasure it wasn't hard to make her cum a second time. In fact all it took to make Annie cum in Britta's mouth this time was a few strategic tongue thrusts, the older girl curling that soft wet muscle upwards to make sure she hit the younger girl's G-spot, a tactic which had never failed to make Annie cum once her body was primed and ready for it.

Britta repeated this process a few times, and she normally did whenever she was going down on Annie. What wasn't normal was that along the way she remembered she had another way to increase stimulation, namely the butt-plug still buried inside Annie's backside. So Britta started to pull it out and then push it back in again, eventually beginning to rapidly thrust the toy in and out of Annie's ass hole because of how much harder it made her girlfriend cum. It was also harder to swallow Annie's cum given that Britta had never been good at multitasking and the other girl was now almost violently shaking, and there was just more cum escaping from Annie's cunt, but Britta felt she did a good job, all things considered.

When her tongue got tired Britta prepared to swap it for some of her fingers, then she wondered whether she was going to wear Annie out too much to try anal. Given how nervous she was that didn't seem too bad to Britta, but Annie would probably be mad at her if she let that happen, so instead of continuing to fuck her girlfriend Britta reluctantly moved away from Annie's twat altogether, her lover whimpering in a way which made it clear she disapproved too. It didn't last though, Annie quickly brightening as she spotted Britta slowly crawling up her body.

Closing her eyes Annie puckered her lips for the kiss, and then when several seconds past and nothing happened she opened her eyes again to find Britta staring at her, which naturally caused the insecure brunette to frown and ask, "What?"

"Nothing." Britta said softly, and then when Annie gave a look the blonde slightly blushed and admitted, "It's just that... you're so beautiful."

Annie blushed and then with a soft smile murmured, "You too."

"Na... I must be a total mess right now." Britta mumbled, running her fingers through her already messed up hair.

"Na-huh." Annie murmured, reaching up to stroke Britta's cum coated face, "You're beautiful. Never doubt that Britta."

The two girls exchanged a soft smile, then as usual Britta had to put her foot in her mouth, "Soooooo, still want me to ass fuck you?"

Annie smiled, "You say the most romantic things."

Britta shrugged, "I'm not sure how romantic ass fucking can be, but we can try."

"Na. I kind of like this being a nasty thing." Annie blushed, before quickly adding, "So, where do you want me?"

"Huh?" Britta frowned in confusion.

"You know, what... position would you like me in?" Annie whispered conspiratorially as if they were in the middle of a crowded library.

"Oh, erm... doggy?" Britta squeaked, "I mean, it seems appropriate in all, but if you'd rather-"

"No, that's fine." Annie interrupted Britta, saving them both from one of the blonde's nervous rants, before turning over and softly smiling, "Actually, you're right. This seems really appropriate. And kind of hot."

Britta was too busy biting her lip to respond. Annie had a nice butt. Toned and tight, and at the same time there was a fullness to the cheeks to prevent it from being completely flat like Britta worried her own butt was. Then again Britta was mostly happy with her own body, while Annie's physique had originally seemed annoyingly perfect to her. Now it was just perfect. But she had spent so much time fixating on Annie's big beautiful boobs Britta had barely noticed what a nice ass her girlfriend had.

Now it was presented to her it was actually kind of sexy, Britta thought. Then she got a really kinky idea which made Britta smile evilly. If Annie wanted to do kinky, she could do kinky. And more importantly relax Annie in the process. So, cautiously shuffling forward Britta leaned down so that her face was hovering directly over that sexy ass, and then she placed a gentle kiss to the cheeks. Which felt really weird, but also kind of hot at the same time. Plus when Annie inevitably giggled at the kiss to her behind it seemed mostly positive instead of mocking.

"Britta, what are you doing?" Annie giggled after a few long seconds of this odd treatment which admittedly felt kind of nice but really weird.

"Getting your tight little ass ready for my strap-on." Britta said, deliberately trying to be nasty.

Shortly after that Britta swiftly pulled the butt-plug all the way out of Annie's ass and then replaced it with her tongue, causing Annie's eyes to almost cartoonishly bulge out of her head as she exclaimed, "BRITTA!"

Nervous that she had done something wrong Britta remained as still as a statue for a few long seconds, the girl who liked to think of herself as an anarchist waiting patiently to see how her girlfriend would react to a tongue being shoved up her butt. To be fair surely this wasn't that much nastier than a sex toy being shoved up that supposed to be exit only hole, and although she had never done this before Britta got an immediate thrill out of it. Because come on, her tongue was literally inside sweet little Annie's ass, how could that possibly not be hot?

Apparently Annie agreed as she softly moaned, albeit after a few long seconds. Nevertheless the blonde called it a win, Britta smiling around Annie's ass hole as she began gently fucking it with her tongue, making Annie moan even more. Naturally that greatly excited Britta, along with the beyond perverted sensation of being able to lick the enema cleaned walls of prim and proper Annie Edison's rectum, Britta's first rim job perhaps being the most thorough ever. Oh fuck, Britta was glad she'd used the edible anal lube.

Initially Annie was too flabbergasted to say a word. Then when she regained the ability to speak she realised she didn't want to stop this. It felt too good. Besides, hadn't she been the one literally begging her girlfriend to do kinky things to her butt? Surely it would be hypocritical for her to complain now, especially as while this wasn't something she had considered doing Annie very much liked it. Or at least being on the receiving end. She wasn't sure whether or not she could handle actually returning the favour, but hopefully that was an issue for another day.

For now Annie just folded her arms out on the bed in front of her and rested her head on them, the brunette positioning herself face down and ass up so she could relax and just enjoyed the unique pleasure of her girlfriend rimming her. To make it even better she reached down with one hand to rub her sex, and while she sadly only got a few rubs before Britta pushed her hand away Annie barely had a chance to complain before the older girl started doing that for her.

Of course that got Annie aching for something bigger in her butt, and even though it made her blush she soon found herself begging, "Please Britta, mmmmmm, fuck me! Fuck my butt, ohhhhhhhh, butt fuck me with your strap-on. Mmmmmm, strap on your cock and butt fuck me!"

Briefly pulling her face away from Annie's ass Britta called out, "Just a little longer, ok?"

"No, now!" Annie demanded as she felt Britta's tongue invading her butt hole again, quickly sweetening her tone as she added, "Please? I'm so horny, mmmmmm, and I want it so badly. Ooooohhhhhh, I want your cock in my ass Britta, please stick your big cock in my ass."

Pulling away permanently this time Britta bit her lip, then pushed a couple of fingers into Annie's back hole, which unfortunately seemed like it had tightened up during the rim job, and then she protested, "Just let me finger you a little first."

"Britta!" Annie whined, finally lifting herself up so she could look over her shoulder at the blonde, this time not sweetening her tone as she continued, "This is getting less fun."

"But, I..." Britta began before trailing off.

"You what?" Annie asked.

"I don't want to hurt you." Britta admitted weakly.

Annie smiled softly and then, when she was sure she had locked eyes with Britta, she said, "A little pain is inevitable. Everything I read said that, and we've already discussed it remember? So don't worry, I know what I'm signing up for, and I know what to do. So can we just do this please? You promised."

Again Britta bit her lip, and then asked, "Do you think you could finger your butt hole while I get the strap-on?"

Beaming happily Annie said, "I can try."

With that Britta removed her fingers from Annie's ass and watched the brunette press her face to the bed sheets again, reach back and push a finger into her own butt. It was of course ungraceful as could be, Annie incredibly embarrassed at having to do this in front of someone else. It was embarrassing enough when she was preparing herself for the enema she had given herself earlier, but this was a whole new level of weird. But perhaps the most shameful part of it was she actually found it a bit exciting, and when her finger entered her butt she couldn't help moaning loudly in pleasure.

There were more moans as Annie became lost in fingering her own ass, the 19-year-old closing her eyes and becoming totally lost in this perverted act. She was dully aware of Britta moving away, but her girlfriend was all but forgotten for several minutes after that. Then she opened her eyes, looked back and spotted the other girl tightening the harness around her waist and then rubbing lubricant into the shaft, Annie absurdly turned on by such a simple act of preparation simply because she knew exactly what Britta was preparing to do.

As she did that Britta kept staring at the utterly captivating sight of Annie fingering her own ass, so much so it was several minutes before she called out, "Ok... if, if you want me to butt fuck you, pull your fingers out and I'll do it."

"Yay." Annie murmured softly, removing her fingers from her back hole and then spreading her ass cheeks with both hands, offering up her virgin butt hole to the girl she loved.

Still not sure about this Britta cautiously positioned herself behind Annie and then, after just enjoying the perverted sight before her for a few long seconds, pressed the head of the dildo against Annie's ass hole and carefully pushed forwards. Almost immediately the well lubricated hole began to stretch, Annie letting out an audible gasp as her virgin butt hole opened and stretched around the strap-on like some kind of flower. Britta then paused for a moment because it looked like Annie was tensing, her lover clearly in pain. As discussed pain was inevitable, and telling herself this was the only way to get rid of it, or at least the only way her girlfriend wanted to remove the pain, Britta rammed forwards, causing Annie to cry out loudly as she was robbed of her anal cherry.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." Britta frantically apologised.

"It's ok." Annie reassured weakly, and then because she knew Britta would need more encouragement than that added more boldly, "I'm fine. You can give me more now."

"Are you sure?" Britta once again asked.

"I'm sure." Annie said firmly, "Just stick the rest in."

"But-" Britta began.

"Britta! You're making it worse by dragging your feet. Now stop complaining and pushed that cock up my butt." Annie snapped in frustration, quickly adding in a soothing tone, "Please? You promised."

There was a moment of silence and then Britta grumbled, "Bossy."

Before Annie had a chance to deny it, even though she knew it was true, after all she had talked them into trying anal sex, Britta pushed forwards again, not as gently as the first time but not as roughly as the last. The result was Annie crying out again, albeit a little softer, as another inch or so of dildo disappeared into the brunette's butt hole, Britta repeating this process over and over again while carefully listening out for any sign that she was pushing the other girl passed her limits.

When Britta had taken Annie's anal cherry, which was admittedly a hell of an ego boost, the younger girl had let go of her cheeks and grabbed onto the bed sheets. This was very understandable, and Britta had no intention of forcing Annie to let go of the sheets when she knew from past experience clutching on to bed sheets could help you get through unpleasant sex. However if spreading the cheeks really did help, then it was only right that Britta should do it herself, and once the dildo was firmly inside Annie's ass that's exactly what she did.

Letting go of the toy and Annie's hips Britta concentrated on spreading her girlfriend's ass cheeks, inadvertently giving her the best view possible of the dildo disappearing up Annie's butt. Honestly it seemed like some kind of magic trick, the man-made cock seeming huge next to Annie's now formally virgin ass hole and yet there was that anal ring, stretched obscenely wide and accepting inch after inch of dildo inside it until finally Britta's thighs were pressing against her own hands and more importantly the brunette's butt cheeks, announcing she had buried every single inch of that strap-on dildo inside Annie Edison's butt.

"Oh my God... Annie, are you ok?" Britta murmured, eyes fixed to were Annie's butt hole was wrapped around the base of her dildo in disbelief.

"I'm fine." Annie croaked in perhaps the most unconvincing tone ever, "Just do it. Fuck me. Fuck me like you promised."

For a moment Annie thought she might be in trouble, because if Britta insisted on challenging her on this again she might not be able to give a very convincing argument to continue and then the blonde would pull the dildo out of her butt and that would ruin the progress they had made. Honestly right now she wasn't so sure she could even talk due to the fact that she felt skewered like a pig being spit roasted, except despite what it felt like Britta's cock was not coming out of her mouth. It did feel that deep inside her though, and it also felt like the size of a telephone poll, and while it was incredibly uncomfortable this extreme sensation of stretching had Annie's entire body tingling.

It was nothing compared to what Annie felt when Britta pulled a few inches out and then pushed them back in, just that little movement causing indescribable sensations to echo through Annie's body. And she continued to feel that way as Britta repeated the process, Annie moaning, groaning and whimpering in a mixture of pain and pleasure as the other girl began to sodomise her. As her girlfriend began to ass fuck her. As Britta began to fuck her in the butt, butt fuck her, fuck her butt, oh, Britta was fucking her up the butt and Annie was loving it.

Some combination of those last few words echoed in Annie's mind as she became used to being sodomised, or at least as used to it as anyone could probably get. She still couldn't communicate her enjoyment beyond the odd animalistic sound, but Annie like to think that was enough for now. It certainly seemed to be given the way that Britta didn't stop butt fucking her, the other girl still spreading her cheeks wide open and staring at the extremely stretched back hole that the blonde was currently abusing so wonderfully.

Annie wasn't sure what Britta found so fascinating about her dildo filled ass hole. In the few pornos she had forced herself to watch she could barely look at any form of penetration without blushing and/or looking away, but for some reason the idea that Britta was staring at her stretched ass hole made Annie extra tingly. Then all of a sudden and seemingly without warning the pain and discomfort either stopped almost completely or was simply drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure Annie was receiving, the usually so prim and proper brunette completely forgetting her modesty as she became desperate to get her ass fucked hard.

"Oh God fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder, fuck my butt harder, oh Britta, ohhhhhh fuck!" Annie moaned shamelessly, "Mmmmm butt fuck me, fuck my butt, fuck me up the butt, ooooooohhhhhhh Britta! Please Britta mmmmmm oooooooh harder! Harder! Butt fuck me harder!"

"Are you sure?" Britta asked nervously.

"Just do it Britta!" Annie snapped, and then trying to calm herself down added, "I mean, please Britta mmmmmm fuck me harder. Mmmmm, I can take it, I swear. Ohhhhhhh myyyyyy Goooooodddddd, it feels so good in my... in my ass. OH GOD BRITTA, fuck my ass, fuck me in the ass! Mmmmm, fuck me in the ass hard and deep and make me cum! Make me cum! Ass fuck me nice and hard from behind and make me cum like a little slut! Oooooohhhhhh yeeeeesss, aaaaaahhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, fuck me, fuck me, mmmmmmmm, fuck my ass and make me cum, ohhhhhhh, make me cum like a little anal slut! OH BRITTA! Britta! Ooooooooohhhhhhhh Goooooodddddddd!"

Whatever was left of Annie's mind was extremely embarrassed for her current behaviour she just couldn't control herself. It felt so good. So much better than she had ever imagined. It was almost just as good if not better than taking a cock inside her pussy, ultimately deciding factor being how naughty this felt. How wrong. How bad. Annie was bad, bad, bad for even being curious about this sinful act, and unlike Britta she really was the worst for enjoying it so much.

Poor, sweet, easily manipulated Britta. The study group always talked about how innocent Annie was but she had a dirty, dirty mind and the more adventurous she had become with sex the more she pushed Britta into depravity. Their friends thought Britta would end up corrupting Annie but really it was the other way around, the not as worldly as she liked to act blonde slowly but surely becoming a great butt fucker under the brunette's non-stop/shameless begging for Britta to fuck her ass harder until finally Annie stopped, and not because she finally become too embarrassed of her petulant whining but because the pleasure whatsoever overwhelming she couldn't say a coherent word.

Annie briefly worried she would become permanently brain-damaged and be unable to speak coherently forever, Britta literally fucking her brains out under the force of this now relentless thrusting. And it felt so good her brain felt like it was leaking out of her ears, and her butt felt like it was being spanked from the constant battering of Britta's thighs against her ass cheeks. As for her ass hole, oh she didn't think it would ever be the same again after that long thick dildo was done pounding in and out of it at lightning speed.

Then Annie finally came and all her worries melted away. Hell, it felt like she physically melted away, or at least subconsciously instead, Annie's mind completely lost when the most powerful orgasm she'd had ever known rocked her body quickly followed by another just like it. And then another, and another, and another, her wonderful girlfriend relentlessly sodomising through climax after climax, Annie terrified she'd had an accident only to realise that was her cum squirting out of her cunt and onto the bed sheets below, the usually uptight brunette too far gone to be embarrassed as she became a mindless animal.

If Britta was taken aback by how hard Annie came from being fucked in the ass it was nothing compared to her shock when Annie lifted herself onto all fours and started relentlessly hammering her ass back against her. Britta wasn't convinced Annie even knew what she was doing, in fact the more she observed the girl she had once thought of as so innocent brutalise her own butt hole on the rubber cock the more Britta was convinced that her girlfriend was now completely out of her mind with perhaps the most twisted lust ever, and despite herself she found it really hot.

Annie Edison was always hot. Ok, so it wasn't the first thing Britta had thought when she first laid eyes on the girl as well as the likes of sweet, pretty, and gorgeous had entered her mind rather than downright hot, but on some level she was sort of was outwardly, and when they started dating Britta was almost forced to call Annie hot, even if it was in her own mind. But now Annie Edison was the definition of hot, Britta almost literally drooling as she stared at the beautiful girl she was currently ass fucking.

Every ounce of Annie's body was covered in sweat, meaning that when there flesh smack together there was a bit of a squelching sound. Or maybe that was from where the dildo was hammering in and out of Annie's ass hole, Britta disgusted it with herself that she found such a twisted sight so fascinating. She had done so throughout the sodomy, and she couldn't quite see Annie's butt hole stretching for her cock like she could when she was spreading the brunette's butt cheeks, however she could still see enough. And then there was those jiggling ass cheeks, and Annie's squeals of pleasure, and just this innocent girl, this teenager, being so eager for this twisted act, all of it adding up to be painfully hot.

Britta was the worst. Britta was the worst for allowing Annie to talk her into violating her in such a perverted way. A woman's body was sacred and instead of respecting that Britta was misusing the most private hole of a girl she claimed to love, a girl she did love and she was violating her ass. And she was cumming. She was actually cumming from sodomising another girl, the stimulator inside the harness rubbing Britta's clit throughout the butt fucking until she came. It might not have been as powerful as the climaxes Annie appeared to be receiving, but it was just as perverted. And Britta couldn't stop. She couldn't stop fucking her girlfriend's ass for her own selfish pleasure, Britta becoming completely lost in abusing Annie's butt until she didn't have an ounce of strength left in her and ended up collapsing on top of the equally exhausted Annie, both girls gasping for breath as they both tried to recover from the sodomy.

Although it didn't feel like she could move a muscle Britta was lying directly on top of the other girl so she could pretty much groan directly into Annie's ear, "Annie, are you alright?"

"Mmmmmm, God yes." Annie moaned.

"Are you sure?" Britta asked.

"I'm sure." Annie sighed dreamily.

"But-" Britta began.

"Britta!" Annie snapped sharply, "That was amazing, and wonderful, and you're totally doing it to me again. Now shut up and just let me sleep."

"Ok." Britta mumbled and then after a long silence she mumbled, "Annie..."

"What?" Annie sighed in annoyance.

"I lied. About having experience. Not just about lesbian anal sex, but lesbian sex in all its forms. I, I had never been with a girl before you." Britta finally blurted out like she'd been wanting to do for ages, kind of hoping Annie was asleep and hadn't heard her.

No such luck, "Oh."

Becoming defensive Britta grumbled, "Is that all you have to say, oh?"

Sighing Annie turned her head to look at Britta, "Actually I have a lot to say about it. Like the fact that it explains a lot, especially your reactions to all the sex we keep having. Not that I haven't loved every second of it, because I have, and no matter what's going on in that self-deprecating head of yours please don't doubt that I love you. This was never about just a college experience, not for me. I might have briefly told myself it was, but I always wanted you Britta, even when I wasn't sure how much. Most of all Britta, if I can just say one thing to you now, it would be why did you wait to tell me this when we were both exhausted from butt sex and I had your entire strap-on buried up my ass?"

There was a long pause and then both girls burst into laughter, soft and tired, Britta rolling over so they were both on their sides when the laughter settle down to giggling and then she asked, "So you're not mad at me?"

"Only a little." Annie admitted, before quickly adding, "But we can talk about that in the morning. For now just relax. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Bossy." Britta grinned, "I love you too by the way."

"I know." Annie smiled softly as she and Britta both drifted off to sleep, very happy with what wasn't just a college experience. Or a community college experience as the case may be.

The End.


End file.
